An Adventure for Two
by CaptainJacksBabe
Summary: Will two best friends sacrifice there life to save there best friend? On the way they encounter so much to adventure, love and life. Join Emily and Ashley as they search for the thing they long for the most. Freedom. Jackoc Willoc
1. What the Heck

"Will, Will! Are you here today?" her voice rang through the empty, cold blacksmith shop.

It wasn't until she looked up from her book, that she realized everything was gone. His tools, his desk, his chair……… his laugh, his smile and him. She searched around frantically trying to find dime trace of him. There was none. She began to weep uncontrollably for her best friend. Letting her book drop from her hand. She tried to remember every intricate detail about him. His golden brown hair, brown eyes, chiselled body, his defined face and the way his cheeks formed dimples when he smiled. She felt so sad. Her weeping turned into sobbing.

'Creak', the door opened

She threw her back, having her luscious brown locks whip into her face.

"What in the name of hells corset happened?" it was her best friend.

Well the other one. She watched as her tall, slim, golden headed friend looked around with wide eyes and an open jaw.

"Ashley, Ash, what's wrong with you…… with this place?" Emily ran towards Ashley, who was frantically sobbing on the floor in foetal position.

Em crouched down beside her best friend. Rubbing her back in a soothing pattern. They remained this way for hours. Not a word spoken between the two.

"He's gone, you know. Everything, anything. Every laugh, every smile, every

memory. Gone." she whispered softly.

"What? What do you mean?" Em questioned cooingly

"Will, Emily! Will's gone!" she yelled with every ounce of her being.

And that was it she lost it. She started shaking uncontrollably.

"Shhhhhhh, shhhhhhh, Ash it will be alright. Trust me."

"trust you!" 'hah', she thought, "You! The one who got us reprimanded by _borrowing_ a carriage from a wedding to go to a tavern, because your feet hurt. That at the age of fifteen. We're are now eighteen, Em, and your logic hasn't very well improved", she retorted.

She could see the hurt on her friend's face. It went from soothing, to mad, to giggly, then to maturity. Ashley wasn't surprised. Em often started out with her feelings, and then replayed the incident in her head. She is so laid back. But when tough comes to tough, she is there with amazing insights.

"Trust him",

True it was only two words, but they cut like a knife through butter. She knew Em was every bit right.

"I'm sorry", Ashley ran across to her friend who had moved to the other side of the shop during her little charade. Emily just embraced her. She didn't need to say 'you're forgiven', because of the way she hugged Ashley back.

Ashley could tell something was coming. Whenever things got in the dump and got better Em had and Idea. Yet she always had a tough time figuring out one of Em's wacky ideas before she had told her. And here it was,

"Let's find him. I have a friend who is a merchant sailor. We can be on our way faster than you can say dear Ms. Swann can stuff the upper part of her dress!"

She didn't even have time to think about the truthfulness to that statement. Em had grabbed her elbow yanking her through the door to bring her to the docks. Leaving her book and most of her tears in the dust.


	2. Getting There

Hey everyone! Last timei forgot to do the disclaimer, and I'm sorry. So unfortunetly I do not own anything Disney, but on a brighter note I own Emily and Ashley and Ruagn, my characters. Sorry for wasting your time, go on, get with my story.

Chapter 2 Getting There

They were on their way to the docks. Almost there, when Em tripped on the hem of her dress. Pulling Ashley down with her as she fell. Em got up and shook herself off.

"Damn, dreaded piece of filthy rubbish….. I loathe you!" Em yelled at her dress.

"Emily!" Ashley's voice rang through clear as day. She could tell by the furrowed brow on Em's face she knew she was in trouble.

"What?" Emily asked innocently, batting her long eyelashes.

"Emily you know very well that your words are not but that of a lady."

True they were both high statures in society, but both were teenagers. Of coarse Ashley was more modest, conservative and preserved. She was a lady. Emily was supposed to be, but every bushel has its rotten apple. Not that Emily was bad or anything. She was just more free, outgoing and wasn't afraid to be herself. Which Ashley admired about her. However, with everything Emily was, she was also known for having crazy ideas. And explanations that went with those ideas. However, most of her explanations were believable. But, that was just Em, she was an amazing actress. She always surprised you. Whether good or bad, that was everyone else's opinion.

'Rip', she heard it.

It pulled Ashley from her thoughts. There it went, Emily's dress, she ripped it from her body. Leaving her in what Ashley perceived as men's shorts, a corset top and boots. Ash's gaze followed Em's body. Before she knew it Em let her long hair flow wavingly from its bun. Ashley inwardly smiled this was her best friend.

"Well, their goes that piece of filth! Ah, free at last, free at last, free at last! She announced to the world", Em yelled as loudly as she could, letting her strong voice erupt.

Ashley managed a giggle instead of a hearty laugh.

"Now how 'bout you?", Em looked towards Ashley. Emily's British accent announcing every word.

"What?" Ash asked

"You! I asked about yourself. I think my exact words were 'how 'bout you?"'

"I know what you said. I mean I think not. I am not wearing men's clothing underneath my dress And I prefer not to gallivant around town nude, my dear friend", every word was dropped accordingly, laying down her point. Which was I will keep my dress on!

"Oh, shame to be you, mate!"

And with that Ash saw her best friend run the rest of the way towards the dock. She tried her best to catch up, because she in fact was still wearing a dress, not that she minded. She spotted her friend talking to the docksmen and made her down to them panting heavily. Em just turned her head towards Ashley. She looked frustrated. Ash knew something upsetted Emily, probably what that man had told her, before she arrived.

"Um excuse me, Miss Langley, but I need to borrow you, regarding the fact of your fathers land", ash said. Emily gave Ashley a questioning,' what the hell', stare. Ash just shrugged it off, tipped her head to the docksman. Silently asking him if it would be okay if she borrowed Em. He nodded and headed off. Ash pulled Emily away.

"What in the name of the angel Gabriel, do you think your doing?!" Emily's voice anything but sweet.

"I'm pulling you away before you loose your temper. And before you start shouting at me once more! Tell me what happened."

"He said", Emily started in a sweet voice, then finished mocking him," The merchant ship you seek is not allowed to make port here. Since Captain Rugan has befriended pirates. And even if it were to be here, you would have to pay a boarding fee to me", every word in that sentence drenched with sarcastic tone.

"Well, what are we to do? I can't live with the fact I don't know where he is!"

"I know, I know", Ash could tell a plan was forming in Em's head," Well someone must distract the docksman . It must be you."

"What? Why?"

"Because he hates me"

"Why? Because of what recently occurred?' Ashley asked

"No. Remember last years 300th anniversary?"

"Yes", Ash dragged out.

"Well, last year Captain Rugan and I threw him into a bucket of ale. Then stole his hat, while Rugan threw him and the barrel in to the ocean."

"My, my", Ashley was containing her laughter and masked a frown," way to burn your bridges, Emily, dearest."

"Yah, yah. Go talk to him, while I border a passage", Ashley rose and eyebrow, "okay more like stowaway a passage on one of these ships. Preferably that one because it's leaving." Em whispered the last part.

"Why must I talk to him?" Ashley whined

'Fine don't! But if we get caught, I swear to god-"

"Emily, retain your speech please",

Ashley was dumbfounded. Em shot her the most warning look. Pure rage ran through Emily's eyes.

"Never mind. I didn't say anything." Ash put up her hands defensively. She saw Em turn he gaze and followed where he was going. The whole time Thinking Em better know what she's doing!


	3. Oh, Bugger

Ch.3 Oh, Bugger

Once again I do not own anything Disney except for my own characters.

Ashley watched as Emily climbed the rigging to the deck of the ship. Ashley quickly followed her example, almost falling once or twice. Not because she was wearing a dress but because she simply couldn't climb. She was now halfway up the rope when she heard someone approaching. Her heart sank in her chest. She held her breath. Like that was going to help, she just stopped moving altogether. She was clinging, tighter and tighter to the rope. Then a head popped over the side of the ship.

"Oi! Ash, move your arse!" Em yelled in a whisper.

The truth was Ashley really couldn't. It wasn't impossible just not probable. Ash saw Em roll her eyes. She grabbed the rope and started yanking Ashley to the deck. Ashley was thankful her best friend was so much more outdoorsy and well her. If Em was just another high class snob, Ash would still be in that solemn shop.

Ashley landed on the deck with a,'thud'.

She quickly shut her eyes, as did Emily. This reminded Ash of the time Em told her if you close your eyes no one can see you. Ash let out a small laugh, only to be rewarded with a,'shhhhhh', from Emily.

Emily quickly started moving towards the stair to try and find an open door, preferably leading to something unimportant. Ash quickly found a door leading to a closet full of supplies. She motioned with her hand for Emily to draw near.

"Good job, Ash. A cleaning closet, surely we can hide in the very back not being sought out", Em whispered calmly.

Ash nodded her head. They both piled into the little nook like area, breathing steadily, deeply but quietly. They were both seated quickly. Em sat half on Ash, half on the ground.

They sat for hours upon the hours, and then a day passed. They were starving, cold and unclean and yet the two still hadn't talked. Ash feared for her life for being found out and Em well she was asleep. Ashley was finally going to get some sleep herself when…

'BOOM!'

She and Em both jolted.

'BOOM!' there it was again.

They both held their breath.

Footsteps were rapidly and ferociously running around on deck.

'BOOM!', ' BANG!', 'CLASH!', 'BANG!'

The footsteps stopped.

Ash clung to Em's arm demonstrating her fear through the nail marks she left on Em's limb. Ash was nervous, scared and anxious. Her body immediately tensed up, but she could tell Em was not even disturbed, she could tell she was listening for something. Then Ash heard it as well. Footsteps fading down the hallway. Em was remotely calm, that is until,

"GAH! O MY LORD! GAH!" Em screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ashley was startled by Em's sudden change in emotions, but she soon saw it as well. A big, hairy, brown spider. Now it was Ashley's turn to have a spasm.

"OH MY SAINTS! EWWWWW! GROSS! AHHHHHH!" she yelled.

Both young women shot up immediately. Running for the door of the closet. They quickly opened it, exposing them to the cool, fresh air of the hallway. They hugged each other jumping up and down, crying and screaming for the fear from that insect.

'Click',

Both Ash and Em stopped jumping, yet remaining in each others arms, they turned their heads to face the sound.

"Oh, bugger", they both whispered as if in synchronised motion.


	4. So you're the Captain

Ch. 4 So you're the Captain?

Sadly do not own anything Disney, would like to but don't. Only my characters, which I guess is cool. No it is cool. Okay now I'm just a freak, so gone read forget I said anything…….

They both froze. Facing the gun which made the noise. The arm which held the pistol. The shoulder which held the arm. Then the neck which was coming out of the shoulder blade. Then the head which was supported by the neck. Ash instantly recognised the face of one very infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Ash loved reading about pirate things. She never longed for what they did, they just intrigued her, or more like their freedom did. Although she would never admit it. She sucked in a deep breath. This notorious pirate was infamous all over the world especially in Port Royal. Where the two girls lived. Ash quickly turned her head to that of Emily's.

Em's gaze followed from the head of him, to the chest, where she rested, then the middle of his hips, where she definetly stopped at, then to the feet. Ash rolled her eyes.

She knew what Em was thinking, that was about as obvious as the dirt on the ground.

"Like what ya see, luv?" This Captain asked Emily.

He was rewarded with a, "Ughhh", then a, "I've seen better." she added.

Ash bit her bottom lip to keep in a smile.

"Oh really?" he asked with a mocked hurt expression.

"Yes! In fact, I absolutely, positively have seen better. And if you think that pistol will frighten me, dear sir, you are terribly mistaken!" she stated clear as day.

He mumbled, 'captain', then, "And why is that?"

"I rule Hell!"

Oh that explains all the weird and strange behaviour, Ash thought. She quickly looked to the Captain. He had his eyebrows shot up. He obviously had never been talked to that way, by Emily that is.

Ashley forcefully nudged Emily to shut up. Silently asking her with her eyes to shut up!

"Bloody hell, Ash, what was that for, ya daft wench?" Em spat spitefully.

"Don't dare call me a daft wench, Emily Leanne Langley!" she retorted.

"Oi, don't use my middle name!"

Ash discarded the fact she used Emily's dreaded middle name.

Every crew member intently watched the two girls. Moving their heads from side to side, while both girls were arguing.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow", Ash advised.

"Really? Looks nothing like him!"

"Well, it is."

"Yes, it is me."

"No?" Em questioned, circling around his form, examining everything about him. His black beaded hair, chiselled body, from what she could tell. His hat, his teeth: he showed her in his smirk. But most importantly his eyes. Ash could tell Em was lingering on his eyes. Then she snapped her glance.

"Oh I guess it is. To tell ya the truth, I was kinda expecting something a bit more."

"Oh boy", Ash loved Em's bluntness, but most of the time it got them into trouble. And at least she knew when to hold her tongue. Em had yet to master that art. Ash knew that this man was the Captain of the most feared Black Pearl and was the most feared pirate captain. But most importantly he was a womanizer and their was no wounding his famous pride.

"Oh really?" he was gritting his teeth, "Well your nothing special yourself, kitten. Let me tall ya luv, yer just Plain Jane and your friend too."

Ash was taken aback.

Em just turned her face to Ash's, "I don't like him. He's far too conceded and rude! And quite frankly he's rather small", the last part added in a whisper. Now of coarse it wasn't true but she was going to have fun now, because he too ruined her pride and Lord knows that never happens. Ever.

Jack clenched his jaw. Ash feared for her life, the pistol was still in his hand. She was worried. Ash waited for the blow. She knew the Captain didn't intentionally hurt women with physical pain. But Em exceeded her limit, above and beyond.

"And why shouldn't I kill ye right now, luv? Ye've already given me reason why I should?" he spat.

Ash looked back to Em. One eye open. Em tugged the earring of her left ear. This was her _tell_ for lying. No one ever figured it out, but Ash did and she knew to follow along.

"Well, I really didn't technically give you a reason as to why you should kill us", she replied.

He let out a sigh, then motioning with his hand for her to continue.

There it was the second ear tug, "Well Captain, you wouldn't want to hurt me because I am the Commodore's niece and am worth quite a lot as for my friend……"

Em left space for Ashley to continue the lie. As she often did, but Ash could never lie which left Em to jump right back in.

"…..She is also my sister. Together we're worth quite the sum, Captain", Em finished with a bow.

"Yes and I could possibly convince father and the Commodore to increase the ransom", Ash gritted through her teeth.

Em inwardly smiled. Ashley could not lie without a base, but when she did, it was a fantastic spin. Hearing that, was the icing on the cake for a pirate.

"But, we must be returned unharmed", Em added quickly.

"And to Port José"

"Why Port José?" he asked.

"Yes dear sister, why Port José?" Em asked through gritted teeth.

"Because father is resting there, remember?" Ash nudged Em.

"Oh, right, we were on our way to visit him", Emily was taking over again.

"First off when you're visiting your father, why would you hide in a...closet…and second Port José is a docking port?" Captain Sparrow intervened.

"Ummm, ummm, we, were a, we were hiding, from you. Yes you the, uh, sailors told us they saw pirates and to hide in the least unlikely place. So we, uh, did", Ash said.

Jack seemed convinced, "But why a docking port?"

"Well, yes we know, that's where all the ships reside but……" great Ashley could no longer lie. She could think of nothing more to say.

"…..Their is just no questioning father. He's old and we must give him as he wishes. He's on his death bed", Em answered in mock sorrowfulness. She saved the day. Hopefully.

"Oh, I see", he said, "Well take 'em back to the Pearl mates. Lock 'em in the brig", he pronounced showing off his gold teeth, with that the Captain grabbed Emily and another pirate grabbed Ashley. After swinging over to the Pearl, Captain Sparrow threw Emily over his shoulder. The other pirate did the same the same with Ash. She screamed and kicked and wailed to be released. Em just let it happen. The pirate put Ashley in the brig first.

Right before the Captain did the same he firmly tapped Emily on her rear. She smiled then yelled," Pirate Bastard!", and then he threw her in the brig and smiled.

"The one and only, luv", with that he left.

Em smiled too, Ash rolled her eyes. Even when they were in big trouble Em still managed to flirt. Gahhhhh. This was not the time.


	5. Please

Ch. 5 Please

Once again I do not own Disney, I know this because they have my beautiful Captain Jack Sparrow and if I had him well, I wouldn't be……..yah okay all original characters are mine, so like Emily and Ashley. By the way if you're confused by who they are, sorry they story will reveal that later, but they are best friends with Will and have been since Elizabeth brought him to Port Royal. Okay moving on……

"Emily, what do you think you're doing? You know as well as I know pirates are dangerous men. And yet here you are flirting!" Ash yelled.

"I was not flirting, I was being friendly-"

"Em, you're idea of friendly is flirting for everybody else. Then you're idea of flirting is what most couples do when they're married", Ash objected.

Em rolled her eyes," So, where's your sense of adventure and freedom, eh? And besides I don not care what people think of me, you know that. Ever since we met Will when we were eight, and I decided to play swords with him while you and every other girl to decided to take etiquette. My father didn't approve, I still did it and I'm fine…. Plus Ashley he is so hot, he could melt a glacier in dead winter. Let me have some fun? Pleeeeaaaaase-"

"Emily, stop 'tis not right for a lady"

"Oh, who gives a rat's ass what's right for a lady. And didn't you fall in love with a pirate once?" Em asked with eyebrows raised, her hands on her hips and leaning on the side of the cell wall," Well, hmmmmmmm?"

"He is not a pirate he is a blacksmith", Ash retorted smugly.

"First of all pick one. Ye cannot alternate between pirate and blacksmith when it suits your fancy. And don't ye think it be funny how I didn't mention names, and here you are explaining the actions of your love?"

Ash's smug face turned into a frown.

"And in addition, is he not betrothed to a Miss Swann, Ashley dearest?"

Ashley rolled her eyes to the ceiling, let out a breath, released her jaw so it could fall free, stood poised and started to speak, "Yes but-"

"But I guess it really doesn't matter. Plus I hate her British guts and are wiling to see her suffer a great deal of pain", Em stopped to take a deep breath, as in forced to say something more," But only because yer my best friend."

Ash really didn't know what happened. All she knew was that, she guessed Em decided to ruin Elizabeth for her. She didn't know why Emily hated Elizabeth so much? Maybe it was the fact that Elizabeth always acted better than her, because her father was Governor and Em's just a Captain. She did also spread rumours about Emily because she always thought Emily liked Will. But that was preposterous and Ashley liked Will. But would never say anything, because she wanted him to be happy. Which reminded her, she needed to find Will. But before that she needed to escape the brig. Little did she know Emily already had a plan.

It had been two hours. They were sitting in the brig in separate corners. Em was going over her plan in her head. Ash could tell by the way Em was frantically moving her hands in an odd manner. No one had come down in a while so Ash thought she would get some sleep, to make her forget about the fact she was starving.

"I've got it!" (There goes that idea).

"What?"

"Of how to get us out of the brig!" Em yelled in a whisper.

"Well…."

"Well, we have a cat fight. What man can resist?" she asked then smirked to the side." Mighty Captain Jack comes down, watches a little, remembers we have to be returned unharmed, and comes into stop it, where than I jump on his back, you get the keys. Then I ram him into the wall, we run out of the brig, lock him in, run to his cabin, and lock ourselves in. What say you?" She was so happy to have a plan.

"I say, there are two out of three things wrong with that theory."

"What?" she frowned.

"We don't know where his quarters are **and** we can't do anything if the crew comes down and wants to kill us. Besides what do we do once in his cabin? But other than that it's brilliant."

"Thank you. Well you see that's where you're wrong, _dear sister_", she said emphasizing sister," Once the crew dock in Tortuga, which they will because it's right over there." She pointed to a small port a fair distance away. Ash was going to ask how she knew that, but decided against it. Emily already knew way too much about things," The crew will go to find company for the night. If you know what I'm saying?" Em wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, I know what you're saying", Ash answered annoyed.

Em just smiled," So that takes care of that problem. And, no Captain Sparrow will not leave just yet because he has to secure something's on his precious _Pearl_. Rugan says he always does that. As for the cabin residence, on our way in I took look of our surroundings. You could have but you were having a heart attack!"

Ash gave Em a look," But what happens once inside his quarters?"

"We bloody find something to eat, while we blackmail him, savvy?" Em looked quite pleased with herself.

Ash thought Em's more like this captain than she even thinks. Even though she has probably never thought about the Captain until now. They would be the perfect scheming that you have to watch your back with every two seconds, couple, Ash thought.

"Genius", she answered to Em's logic.

"I know, but thank you", she smiled smugly, then strode proudly over to Ash, "Now hit me!"

"What?! NO!" Ash exclaimed. No way in hell, "Emily I resort to using your term of speech, so you will understand better, I WILL HIT YOU WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER. TWICE!" she yelled slowly.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase?" Em whined.

"NO!"

"Please? Please? Please! Please? Please?"

"No!"

'Smack'

"Ow, you git!"

And the fight began.


	6. Was that the plan?

Ch. 6 Was that the plan?

Hey all, what's, up? Ok as usual sad me doesn't own Captain Jack or any Disney, wish I did but I don't, so yah, here you go!

"Ow, you git!"

And the fight began.

"Why the hell, did you do that Emily?" Ashley spat, hitting her back forcefully in the arm.

"First, we've already docked. Second, because you wouldn't hit me. Plus look who has quite the potty mouth when provoked", Em came back with.

At that point Ash was in train to kick Emily in the shins, when she stopped. She knew something, she was loosing her integrity. She could see Em was expecting a painful blow, but instead,

"Emily, I refuse to hit you, to sink to your level. There are a lot and I mean a lot of things I would do for yourself. This however is not one! Can't our quarrel be purely of words?" Ash asked hopefully.

Emily seemed to ponder this for a moment. Tilting her head to the left, looking up at the top of the brown, faded, old wood of the brig, "No!" That was her answer, with that said her right fist flew towards Ashley's eye, "Bull shot!" she yelled.

"Bitch!"

Forget a lady like position; Ash wasn't going down without a fight. She ran full speed towards Emily, ramming her into the wall of their cell. You don't become friends with Emily and not learn a few things. Em was shocked needless to say her plan was working.

"Whore! Whore! Whore!" Emily yelled.

Kicking Ash in the shin, causing her bend down, then grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking her to the other side of the cell. Just at that moment both girls heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but where to busy to notice who it was.

The captain just stood there amused, a grin playing at his lips. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"Useless, stuck up, Ms Swann of society!" Em yelled.

That was it. No one referred to Ashley as a Swann, especially an Elizabeth. Em was now at the other end of the cell somewhere in the middle, bending over to catch her breath. Ashley decided to take advantage of the situation. She ran full speed at Emily causing her to be knocked off her feet. The pulled her hair and punched her in the gut. Emily was lying on her stomach. She looked up at Ashley, a smile dangling on her face.

"That (pant), the best (pant), ya got (pant), girly?"

"Plenty (pant), more where (pant), that came (pant), wench", Ashley replied.

"Bring (pant), it (pant), on (pant), strumpet", Em was panting heavily.

She stood up; they still hadn't noticed the Captain. Until Ash came running to Em once more. Em just held out her arm and Ash knocked into it. Causing her to fall backwards on her back.

"Good one, luv!"

Em smiled, until Ashley kicked Em in the leg causing her to fall. She landed with a, 'thud', on her back then a, 'ughhh'.

"Tough luck, kitten", came Jacks voice.

Both girls immediately looked towards the Captain. He gave them a sheepish grin. Em laughed then laid her head back down. Ash soon joined her friend. Both girls lay on their back.

"Good one, Ash"

"Thanks"

"Yah, but…"

"But, what?"

"This isn't over, sweetheart"

With that said Emily was just about to pull Ash to her feet and give her a once over in the gut and a few nail marks, but the Captain opened the door. Em looked at Ash, pointing her nose higher to the left side. Silently mouthing to Ash, 'one', 'two'…

"THREE!" both girls yelled.

"What?" Jack squealed.

Em jumped on his back and covered his eyes with her hands. He was trying to find something to balance himself with. He looked hilarious with his arms extended and back bent.

"Ash, grab the keys!"

"I can't see them!" she shouted back.

As soon as Ash said that Em clicked her heels against his pockets.

He let out a," Ow, easy on the goods luv, I need those."Emily could feel him raise his eyebrows; she giggled then yelled, "Ash, they're in his left front pocket!"

"I'm not going in there! No way!"

"Why not?"

"What if I touch something?"

Jack did his oh so sexy grin.

"So, I wan to be out of here……Now! God-damn-it!"

"Alright", Ashley quickly set her hand in her trousers retrieving the item, "Got it!" she announced.

"Good! You okay? I mean with your virgin hands and all."

"You're a virgin as well you know."

"Yah, I know but my hands have….travelled places", Em said with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. Jack let out a small growl.

"Shut your mouth", Ashley yelled," I also have virgin ears."

The conversation kept on like this for a while. Jack took advantage of the situation. Em still on his back he rammed her into the cell doors.

"OW! Mary mother of God that hurts!" she grunted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ash was so scared she didn't know why, but she ran out of the cell and locked the brig.

"Em, are you okay?" she looked for her friend.

"No, I'm not you half wit!" her annoyed voice came from inside the cell.

Sure enough Ash had looked both Emily and the Captain in the brig.

"Oh, sorry", it was a long awkward pause in which Ash was receiving starring daggers from Emily. Boy if looks could kill, "Do you want me to open the brig and let you out?"

"No. I didn't go through that bitch fight for you to open the door and have him escape. So he can put us both back in this shit hole!"

Jack chuckled at her colourful choice in words.

"Oh, okay. Where do I go now, though? I mean no one will return until at least sunrise tomorrow, because well you know…."Ash said now blushing.

Em shook her head. Of coarse she knew what Ash meant, but she wanted Ash to say it.

Ash rolled her eyes," You know, they're probably with… the ladies of the night", she whispered, even redder now.

"Okay, tell yah what, luv. Get me a wet towel and some rum. Both to drink and to use to heal my cuts. You gave me quite a run for my money Miss Barrie."

Ash nodded. Jack was just smiling because their was going to be rum, but then intervened……

"What? Miss Barrie? You two aren't sisters?!" he yelled, he was outraged.

"I'll fetch you that rum quickly!"

"Yep, you get on that."


	7. Enemies

Ch. 7 Enemies

Once again Disney not mine, wish it was but isn't! So without further ado…

With that said Ashley ran upstairs trying to find rum. She knew she was safe because no one else was onboard. She knew she had a while to find the rum because of the insults flying in the brig.

In the Brig

"So you mean to tell me you're not Norrie's niece?"

"YES!" Em shouted.

He asked her this question at least six times since Ashley left. Jack was standing in the corner by the brig door and Em was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"But why would you tell me that you, bloody wench?!"

"So that you wouldn't hurt us, ya daft whore", Emily answered matter of factly.

"What'd ya jus' call me, luv?" He asked surprisingly calm.

"A daft whore", Em said with boredom, rolling her eyes to the heavens.

"Oh, in that case", Em now looked directly at him, "You bloody strumpet!"

Emily was now standing. She moved half way across the cell to call him a, "Wretch!"

"Tart!"

"Dumb ass!"

"Women, otherwise incapable of doing anything other than screwing a man. And even that she can't do right! Other words for that terribly bad prostitute!" He looked quite pleased with himself, the rage on her face was priceless, "OR strumpet past her prime!"

"Oh yah……BLOODY EUNUCH!" each syllable was announced with clear vowels.

"That's it!" Jack flew towards her ramming her against the wall with his body. Then closing the space between their faces. They were kissing forcefully and ruggedly. His hands on both sides of her face and her hands resting on the hem of his trousers.

Ash came downstairs, "Em I couldn't find-oh my heavens", her eyes budged wide open and her cheeks flushed every colour and replaced it with fourteen different shades of red. She was standing their amazed, "Emily, I really do think this-Whoa!" their it went, the tongue from Jack's mouth into Emily's and she gladly received it, "I see your busy-but-oh my lord", Ash was averting her gaze, "Never mind I'll find it myself." With that said she ran upstairs.

She opened every door, finally she found what she believed was the captains quarters. She sat down on the bed, let out a sigh and shivered, thinking about the way her best friend was kissing.

Purely unlady like, she thought.

It had been ten minutes and she cleared the thought from her head. Then she heard a grunt followed by a few giggles.

"Oh god in heaven what have I done to deserve this!" she yelled loudly.

Then she heard a, 'creak'. She looked up form her hands, which she had recently buried her head in.

"Captain, I heard noises in the brig and thought-"

"Will?" Ash, asked questioned.

"Ashley?" he asked with the same amount of confusion.

"Will!"

"Ashley!" Will went to embrace her.

But she pushed her hands against his muscular form, "William Turner, how dare you? How dare you leave and not tell me? I was worried sick! I bordered passage, only to be invaded by pirates to find you. I-"

"Ashley plea-"

"No! You ungrateful, rude, conceded mongrel! Leave me, I don not wish to speak to you!" She yelled.

"Ashley, please just listen", he looked at her with his brown, hopeful eyes. Then she started to cry, "Ashley, oh please don't cry. I mean you look beautiful when you cry, but I do not wish to see you upset. Please stop!"

She looked at him with brown sorrowful eyes. Her eyes pleading for him to tell her why he left.

"Ashley, I had to leave. Miss Elizabeth and I are to be married, but her father won't allow it. So we had to leave in order to be together."

Ash was infuriated with his explanation. He left for _her_. Ewww, gross, sickening, but instead she tried to be the friend he could come to.

"Oh, okay. I understand, Will. I'm sorry." She replied calmly.

"Sorry for what, dear friend?" he embraced her and she let him.

The hug lasted for minutes until they heard more giggles and a growl.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Ashley whined.

"Which brings me to my first reason for bring here. What was that?!"

Ash shot him a, 'are you kidding' look, "That is our dear best friend, Emily and your beloved Captain."

"Oh, I see."

"No you hear. Now please go talk to them, I tried but it disgusted me beyond belief."

"I will", with that, he left a chaste kiss on her cheek and left.

Ash let out a sigh.

"Will, I thought you'd only be in here for a moment?"

Ash snapped her head around. There she was her arch nemesis.

"Oh, hello Elizabeth", Ash's tone was as cold as the winter wind, soaring across the snow covered mountains.


	8. Shared Anger

Ch. 8 Shared Anger

Usual disclaimer, I own nothing. Sad ain't it? Oh well I still have my fantasies, this is the part where you read and pretend I didn't say that.

"Ashley", she was rewarded with the same cold tone.

Ashley was guessing Elizabeth didn't like her because although her father was only a Lieutenant's daughter she was always happier with her life.

Just then Will entered with Emily. He had his hand clamped on her elbow. Will entered first, then Emily, then Jack with a smug, satisfied look on his face. The same one Em wore on her face.

"But, I didn't, Ow, Turner you're hurting me! I didn't do nothin' wrong, ya whelp, OWW!" Emily looked in a great deal of pain. Will shot her a disappointed look, "Sorry, Will", her tone anything but sarcastic, somewhat apologetic actually.

He turned to her, "Emily, darling as much as I love you, you need to know Jack is a womanizer. You need to control yourself and play nice."

"But I was", she whined.

"No, you weren't", Jack let out a growl.

Emily just rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Emily, dear friend, you need to stay away from men like that, no offence Jack", he added quickly.

"None taken."

"Emily, promise me", Will pressed.

"William, you're my dearest friend, but not my father."

"Emily", he scolded.

"I feel like I'm being treated like a child", she complained.

"You are", Ash intruded.

"Ugghhhhh!"

Elizabeth was watching all of them with wide eyes. Everyone was waiting for Emily's answer. She just kept rolling her eyes. Until they landed on a certain someone, Em walked over to Elizabeth. She took out her finger and pointed it to the Swann girl.

"What is she doin' 'ere?" Em sneered.

"I'm here with the man I love", Lizzie answered, then strode over to Will's side and flung herself in his arms. Then standing next to him, so she could rest her hands on his shoulder.

"Oh, I didn't know every man in town was on the ship tonight!" Em spat.

Jack and Ash chuckled.

"Why in the-"

"Elizabeth, please. Emily, was that necessary?" Will questioned frustrated.

"Yes!"

"Emily!"

"What?!" she answered innocently.

"You little bitch! How's screwing every man in port, every chance you get?" Elizabeth spat with vengeance.

"It's quite well thank you for asking", Em moved to Elizabeth and punched her square in the eye, "But I really shouldn't take all the credit, you did introduce me into that art", she quickly added.

"Emily!" Will's voice was loud.

He bent down to pick up Elizabeth, who had fallen on the ground. Ash grabbed Em's arm bringing her over to Jack, maybe he could calm her down.

"I thought what she said was mean. You had every right", he whispered in her ear.

"I really did, didn't I? Thank you", she rewarded him with a kiss on the tip of his nose.

He smiled cockily.

"Why don't we all arrange sleeping places tonight? I think everyone needs to calm themselves a bit", Ash offered calmly and politely. She was always the more motherly one.

"Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Will, who stood up and made his way over to Ash.

"Well, there's only two rooms. And I'm not given up me cabin. Savvy?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow towards Emily.

She shrugged it off because Will gave her a look.

"Well, I'm sleeping where I normally sleep with Will", Elizabeth's words were directed toward Ashley.

"I do not think that entirely proper, Elizabeth. You have yet to be married. You should not sleep with Will. I do not think it right", Ashley said using her fake sweet voice as she spoke.

"Me neither!" Em spoke up, "I think she should sleep with the fishies at the bottom of Davy Jones locker", the last part of her sentenced hushed. But not hushed enough.

Jack chuckled at her statement, then waved his finger, "Tsk, tsk", then spoke up loudly, waving his arms back and forth, "How 'bout we play spin the bottle. Two in me cabin, two in the boy's, one with the utensils in the galley", Jack suggested. Nobody agreed, "I'm the Captain, savvy? Do it or be gone off me Pearl!"

10 minutes later

"Okay it's settled, Ash with Jack, Em with me and Elizabeth, sorry darling, you're in the galley."

"Well, how come she gets to sleep with Will?" Elizabeth asked no one in particular really.

"That's disgusting, he's like me brother, ya tart", Em spat yet again.

"'Lizabeth, luv, I'm not too happy either. So shut yer hole. I didn't know this game would bite me in the arse," he said eyeing Em lustfully.

"Hey", Ash playfully nudged him.

He just turned and smiled at her.

She giggled," All right you all, off to bed", she turned to Elizabeth, "table."

Elizabeth shot her an evil glare.

Everyone left. Em's arm in Will's. They skipped to his cabin. Lizzie stalked to the galley. Jack crawled into bed.

"Ummmmm, Captain Sparrow, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Sleepin' in me bed, luv, what else?"

"No, you're on the floor."

"What! This is my cabin."

"Jack, on the floor", came Will's voice. He was just coming to get some extra blankets for Emily.

"Fine. But not because of ye, but the girl, she was scarin' me!"

"Ha, right! Night Jack, night dearest Ashley, sweet dreams."

"You too darling", Jack interrupted in a high pitched voice,before Ash could say something, "and don't touch me lass. Aye?"

"First, ewwwwww, she is like my sister Jack and second what makes her yours?"

"Just don't touch me bonny lass", Jack threatened.

"Jack-"

"Goodnight, William", Ash finished.

"Sorry. G'night Ashley", with that he left.

"Soooo, Jack you like Emily?" Ash squealed.


	9. Welcoming Love

Ch. 9 Welcoming Love

Disclaimer stuff, I do not own Disney and they own Jack, not me :(. Sad, huh? But anyway I own Emily and Ashley and blarh, blarh, blarh…..

One week later

Emily and Jack were more than friendly towards one another. Holding hands around the Pearl, laughing at each others stupid attempts at a joke, kissing, non stop. EVERYWHERE!

Ashley and Will rekindled their friendship. They were now almost inseparable, like Emily and Jack, just not as lovy dovy, touchy feely. The only thing that put a strain on their friendship was Elizabeth.

Evil bitch, Ashley thought, while she was chopping potatoes in the galley. Elizabeth was with her.

Then they both heard it giggles, followed by,"Jack, stop it!"

"You're friend is quite the little whore, isn't she?" Lizzie spoke up.

"No she's not, you… you… gah", Ashley said as she took the potato and threw it down dear Lizzie's dress.

"Bitch!"

"Oh don't be so upset. You're just, mad because you're relationship with Will isn't half as good as theirs," she retorted.

"That can't even be called a relationship. She's a whore, he's a pirate, and therefore it is a prostitution deal."

"Uggghhh", Ash said. She had it; she threw down her apron, left the galley and walked up the stairs in a huff, to get fresh air on the main deck.

Will was steering the ship and Emily and Jack were talking on the deck stairs. Elizabeth followed suite, "I said, 'That can't even be called a relationship. She's a whore, he's a pirate, and therefore it is a prostitution deal.'"

Ash turned on her heel.

Now most crew of the Pearl were listening to the argument. Except for Will. Emily and Jack made their way over to Lizzie as did Jack.

"It can too be called a relationship", Jack retorted childlessly.

"Yah, you're just jealous, because Will shows more affection to Ashley than you, ya daft whore", Em added.

"Oh I wish, more like she does. She just wishes she could have Will, but she can't he's mine. He loves me and their's nothing she can do about it."

This had Will's attention. He made his way over to stand by Emily and Jack.

"I'm everything he's ever wanted", she started," smart, funny, charming and beautiful. What are you going to do about it Miss Ashley", she sneered.

"She's gonna take your bullshit, put it in one hand, use the other to take the crane out of your arse and then shove up your-"

"We get it, Emily, thank you", Will intervened before she could finish her sentence.

"-bullshit" ,she answered quietly.

Will shook his head.

Jack laughed, "That's me girl."

Em smiled.

Jack placed his arms around her waist, resting his chin atop her shoulder," Well Miss Ashley, I do believe you were asked what you would do about it", Jack said.

Ash stuck her tongue out at Lizzie and spat in her face.

Will's face reddened and he was about to speak up, when Elizabeth took that moment, "Oh you're mature."

"More mature than you!" Ash yelled placing her hands over her breast region.

Em and Jack just started to laugh hysterically. As well as the rest of the crew because they all knew it was true.

Emily was gripping her sides and Jack rolling around on the deck, whipping away tears.William blushed uncontrollably by his best friend's actions.

But Lizzie was outraged; she pushed Ashley off the side of the ship.

'SPLASH!'

Em marched right over to Elizabeth and punched Elizabeth in the nose and broke it.

"Well at least now, it should look right with her face", Jack answered honestly, nodding his head up and down.

"She can't bloody swim!" Em yelled then jumped in the water.

Will followed suite because he needed to save and Ashley and Jack just because he felt left out.Emily finally resurfaced with Ashley, only to be rewarded with two faces.Will carefully took Ashley into his arms, then through her over his shoulder so he could bring her on deck while he climbed the rope. Emily was after Will, then Jack after Emily.

"I must say lovely view."

"Shut it, Sparrow!"

He just smirked cockily to himself.

"I must say even in the worst circumstances he can be somewhat perverse", Will stated.

Em rolled her eyes.

They finally all landed on deck. Dripping wet. Em hadn't remembered she was wearing a white blouse and black corset until Jack wouldn't stop staring.

"Stop that!" she scolded.

"What?" he asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking Ashley to my cabin", Will said taking the unconscious Ashley in his arms bridal style. Walking rapidly past Elizabeth.

"Will I-"

"Save it, Miss Swann", he answered coldly still going towards his cabin.

Back on Deck

"I said, 'stop it'", Em yelled.

Jack took off his coat giving it to Emily and wrapping it around her shoulders.

She took offence to that, "I don't want you staring, but don't you want to show me off?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"I don't share and that's why I don't play nice with others."

Em smiled, she knew she had a certain power over him and soon enough, well you know," That's too bad", she chided jokingly.

"Yah, fer the other guy, luv, look what I got", he replied capturing her mouth with his. Playing a game of tonsil hockey.

She broke away from the kiss, "Yah, you got the good end of the bargain."

"Mmmmmmm", was all he said, again capturing her mouth in a lustful kiss. His tongue clearly claiming for dominance, but Emily wouldn't have it. She was stubborn and kissed back just as fiercely. This turned him on.

Then…

"Jack, I wish to be taken to port!" Elizabeth screeched.

'Grunt', he leaned his forehead against Emily's. He took his head and nuzzled it in her hair and rested on the nape of her neck, "Make her go away", he grumbled.

Emily chuckled, "Well you are the captain, Jack", she replied.

He quickly lifted his head, took one of his hands from her hips and put it to his chin, as if in deep thought.

10 Minutes later

"Goodbye, Miss Swann. Now I cannot take you to port, but the little rowboat you're in might help!" Jack yelled. Waving his hand in a dramatic, mock goodbye from the starboard side of the Pearl.

The ship was one hundred yards from the tiny boat yet you could still hear, "BLOODY PIRATES!" Good thing she was near some land, in a very far away distance.

"Of coarse!" he replied, snaking an arm around Emily's waste. Then laying light kisses on her cheek, "You smell good, darling", he bluntly told her.

"Thank you", she answered cautiously, "You look good", and she said nibbling on his ear.

He just smiled brightly, showing the whole crew his bonny lass and how she could light up his face.

"Now what say you? How 'bout we check on me two best mates", she kissed his chin.

"I say, aye, if their be more where that came from?" he answered coyly

"Ha!"

"What?" he answered concerned.

"Just joking", she said.

Then she turned around to face him full fledged. She took his mouth in hers, gently sucking on his bottom lip. Running her hands through his hair.He licked her lips asking for entrance, but she pulled away and started walking.He didn't even get a chance to taste her, "Now, luv, that was just cruel", he started.

"So", she replied still walking.

"You're a tease, darling, an awful, yet wonderful, tease!" he yelled.

She kept walking down the stairs, as if she didn't hear him.

"Hey, what up, darling", he called out.

He caught up and they both made there way down the stairs to Will' cabin. Hand in hand, finger laced with finger. They opened the door to find Will kissing Ashley hungrily. His lips eagerly pressing on hers. His hands cupping her face. His tongue crawled into her mouth and she allowed it.

Jack chuckled, steering Emily away from the door. She was frozen,"Ewwwwwwww", she managed to say as he pulled her away.

"Darling, they look jus' like us."

Emily gave him a blank stare, her eyes squinted open and her mouth slightly parted.

"What?" he chuckled, squeezing her rear.She squealed, and then playfully punched his arm.

Little did they know what happened would be a glimpse of the soon to come.


	10. Caught in the Act

Ch. 10 Caught in the Act.

Disclaimer, nothing Disney is mine!!!!! pouty face, I do not own Jack, evil smirk, outside my head, inside my head he's mine and does what I want him to. Oh yah main point Jack, Will and Disney not mine, on with the story!

And I would like to say thank you to PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood, for being my one and seriously only great reviewer, I love you. I really appreciate the time you put into writing a review.

Back in the cabin before kissing scene

"Ashley, Ashley! Please wake up", Will pleaded, holding the hand of his best friend. Leaning down on her, he was sitting on a chair by the edge of her bed. Her peaceful, unconscious chest rising and falling steadily. He moved a lock of hair out of her face. "Ashley, please don't leave me, please wake up", he breathed deeply while he spoke. It was like her hand was glued to his mouth.

"Will, I think the way you treate-"

"Miss Swann, leave, I do not wish to take part of this relationship anymore. If you cannot love my friends or at least be kind to the them, I see no reason why I should bestow upon you the same gesture. Ask Captain Sparrow to bring you to port."

"Will!"

"Farewell, Elizabeth", he waved off with the hand he was not using to hold Ashley's.

"But, Will!"

He waved his hand dismissively again.

Ashley quickly shut her eyes, no one needed to know she partook in their quarrel, although she was ecstatic inside.

Elizabeth left huffing the whole way up the stairs.

Ashley giggled uncontrollably, turning to her side so that she would not need to look at Will.

"Ashley, I know you're awake."

"Snore, snore, snore, snore, snore."

"Ashley", Will scolded raising one of his eyebrows suspiciously, "I know you're awake, dearest friend."

"No I'm not, I'm sleeping," she said as she quickly covered her mouth, "You didn't hear that. Or that. Or that. Or tha-"

"Ashley."

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"That's bold, don't you think? We've only known each other-"

"For nine years", he interrupted.

"Oh, that long, huh? Well-"

"Ashley, answer the question, please."

"What brought this on?" she asked hastily, feeling ganged up on.

"Ashley", he stopped, his eyes desperately pleading with hers, "please?"

"Well, you first", she replied.

"What?" he asked genuinely.

"Yah, not so nice to be ganged up on, huh?

"Ash! No!" he for once in his life raised his voice against her, "Stop playing, I wish to know!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air, huffing across the room.

Ash rose from his bed, standing tall and brave, "You wish to know!" she yelled back just as fierce, "Yes, yes I do, but it doesn't matter", he looked confused, "I know you don't return my love." Tears welling up in her eyes. She stifled a cry then whispered, "Yes, I love you William Turner."

He flew across the room and kissed her hungrily. His lips eagerly pressed to hers. His hands cupping her face and his tongue crawling into her mouth, "I love you too", he whispered.

"What?" she was still too shocked to understand anything?

"I said I love you!" he shouted. He then looked deep into her eyes, her brown eyes melting in his own," I love you, I have since I was young, for the nine years we've been friends. I've loved you since I was eleven. And I always will, but I never thought you returned my love. So, I sent it onto Elizabeth. Horrible mistake", he quickly mumbled.

"I love you too."

He once again pressed his lips to hers. But the kiss was softer, gentler. It cried love. His lips gently sucking on her own. They both thought they heard a sound and instantly they changed their subtle loving kiss that of one filled with passion. Heated. The only thing that kept him from having her right then and there was that he respected her and…

"What the bloody hell is this?" Em shouted, she obviously saw them kissing before.

They both stopped what they were doing to look at her puzzled.

"Sorry, mate", jack apologised, "She got away. C'mon Emily."

"No! I wanna know what the bloody hell is going on between my best mates", she whined, "I wanna be included!"

"Emily", Jack warned.

"Not a chance Jack."

He let out a frustrated breath.

Will and Ashley had resumed kissing.

"Emily Leanne Langley", he said announcing her middle name louder.

"Uggghhhhhh!"

Jack tried pulling her but she grabbed onto the door frame, "Emily, you're acting like a child."

Emily stuck out that tongue at Jack.

Ash and Will were now kissing like it had to be their last.

"Don't make me out that tongue back in their, young missy ", Jack threatened. Well, sort of.

"Ha!" she burst out, "Whoa! What are you doing? Jack…..hahahahahaha! Stop!"

He was tickling her sides. She let go of the door frame. He then picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder.

"Jack! Put me down, you, you, ass!" she was hardly and painfully punching into his back. All Jack heard was a, 'thanks Jack', from the couple.

"Welcome, love birds-"

"I will find out! Trust me! I will! I will find you and-", she yelled loudly then was interrupted by Jack setting her down. Pushing her against the wall and kissing her passionately. His tongue pushing in her mouth and hers in his. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and he put both hand on each of her sides. As if to trap her. They broke apart.

A groan of, 'no!' escaped her lips.

He chuckled.

Then bringing his face inches away from hers. His lustful brown eyes staring into her own.

"I will found out. Later!" she yelled down the hall.

Jack chuckled. Then she brought her face closer to his to continue the kiss.

GOSH DARN IT, REVIEW!


	11. Secret Door!

Ch. 11 Secret Door!

Usual stuff, Jack not mine sadly, Will not mine I can deal with that, my best friend can't but I can, Disney not mine, yadi, yadi, yadi…….

After Jack was done kissing Emily, the next few hours consisted of Emily shouting empty threats through the door. Seeing as though Will locked it as soon as Jack took her away.

Emily eventually grew tired and made her way to the galley to prepare the meal for the crew. She was dumbfounded at what she saw once she arrived.

"How the…that makes no….I don't get it", Em stumbled, her hands on her hips, her mouth open catching flies.

"Emily, close your mouth, you're catching flies", Ashley instructed.

Emily quickly shut her mouth and gave Ashley an evil glare, "How the bloody hell…"

"Oh, you mean get out of the room without you seeing, seeing as though you were guarding it?" Ash asked.

Em made a quick bobbing of her head up and down, to Ashley that that was what she wanted to know.

"Well", Ashley started, while she shifted her weight to one foot and continued to knead the bread.

Em had now made her way to the opposite side of the table just staring at Ashley.

"You see, there is a hidden door. In case of situations where someone is in the cabin and the door is being guarded", she gave Em a look, "And the inhabitant can leave without being seem. It's quite amazing actually."

"Where?" Em looked quite interested.

"Nuh uh, not telling you dearie."

"Why not", Em whined, making a pouty face.

Ashley stopped kneading the bread, "Because, once you find it out, I will never repeat never be alone with Will", she said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh", Em stated.

Ashley continued baking for dinner.

Then Em inhaled deeply.

Ash dropped what she was doing, made her way to Em as fast as she could and clamped a hand on her mouth, "Nuh uh, 'fat chance' as you would put it", ash said sternly, "No excuse, understand me?"

Em shook her head up and down, showing she understood.

"I don't think you do."

Em nodded furiously, then pointing out to Ash that she couldn't breath. Ash quickly removed her hand.

"Oh, sorry."

"But, what if-"

"No Emily", Ash had now tuned from the table to put the bread in the oven. As she was making her way to Em,

"Just hear me out."

Ash rolled her eyes. This was going to be one crazy explanation.

"What if I'm in there and there is a fire, in front of the door I know about and I can't get out and I die because you didn't tell me where the secret door was located?"

Yep, crazy explanation Ashley confirmed. "First of all", Ash started, "It is not a secret door. Everyone knows about it but you."

Em made a mock hurt face.

"And you second why would there only be a fire in front of that door? No where else?"

Em rolled her eyes.

"And thirdly I think sleeping arrangements will change, now that you and Jack are more of a….acquainted couple, hmmmm", Ash finished with her hands on her hips.

Em let out an exasperated, over dramatic sigh, and then looked downwards as if the answer would appear on the floor. "Well...I-I-I….but….hmmmm", Em lifted her head, then made a sour face, her eyes squinted and eyebrows narrowed.

"What was that? Oh, I think I just stumped Emily, HA! I think I win. Hahaha! Victory at last!" Ash yelled in a sarcastic, excited voice, with a giddy grin on her face.

"I let you win", Em mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said you are positively the worst winner I have ever seen", then she fixed Ashley with an evil glare.

"Well, thank you. Now will you please help me with the stew?"

Em made her way over to Ash. They continued to cook for the next half hour. Until Em had an idea, well Ashley might have won the 'secret door' game but Emily will win the 'whose lover is better game'. She then started a heated conversation of comparing.

"Yah, well Jack writes me poetry", Em said snugly.

"Really?" Ash asked really, really, needless to say really surprised.

"Well, no", Em shrugged sadly.

"I though not."

"But, he does give me things."

"Emily, darling, hickies do not count", Ash pointed to a spot on Em's neck.

Emily quickly covered it with her left hand.

Just then Will came in and put his hands on Ashley's hips and nuzzled her neck with his face. Ashley giggled.

"Ewwwwwww, oh someone please give me a gag or give me Jack's pistol to blow out my bloody brains", Em sighed.

Will and Ashley just laughed. But Will opened his mouth to speak, "Emily, I'm glad you brought up Jack."

Em sighed, "William, I'm not in the mood to have you rant on about how I can do better than Jack. Well, William here's new I happen to like Jack."

"Emily, we all know you're fond of Jack, just please listen to Will", Ash was now putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Fine!" she groaned.

"Emily, I understand you fancy Jack, but please be careful. He's a womanizer. He uses women. He gets what he wants out of them and then moves on. Now, I will not stand in the way of your……relationship, but I just want to look out for my best mate", there he did it, he gave Em the puppy dog face.

Em sighed, again, "William you should know me well enough to know I'm outspoken, loud, crazy and way less modest then regular women, but I do value myself. I mean I just met Jack, I'm not going to let him jump me, and I'm not going to throw away my values like that. And I already know what kind of man he is thank you very little. And he will have to work really, really hard to earn my love, and when he does, if he does than he should respect me enough to want to wait for me. I'm not daft William Turner!"

"I never said you were. I just want to look out for you. I love you. Now come here."

Em and Will hugged then she mouthed, 'thank you', "I'm glad I have you Almighty Pirate William Turner!"

They were interrupted by Ash's sudden loud outbursts of, "Awwwwwws", then, "Now, get away from my love, shew", she said pushing Emily away and taking her spot.

Em chuckled as did Will and eventually Ashley. Now they were all laughing and talking like they had done so many times before. When Jack walked in, over to Emily to hug her from behind, then to tangle his hands with hers, only to have his chin rest upon her shoulder.

"Now what say you all about sleeping arrangements? I think they should change savvy? Jack inquired to everyone.

"See, told you", Ash stuck out her tongue to Em.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Jack!" Will's voice warned, one of his eyebrows raised.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Will maintained his posture but his facial features changed to assure he was joking, about the stern voice, but not about the changing of sleeping arrangements.

Em and Ash giggled uncontrollably.


	12. A Bubble Bath and a Proposal

Ch. 12 Bubble Bath and a Proposal

Disclaimer, Disney stuff not mine, Emily stuff mine.

Thanx again to my beautiful reviewer and sometimes reviewers

By the way this chapter is more Ashley and Will, but don't worry I'm pretty sure it is the only one that has just Will and Ashley.

It has been a month since Em and Ash were taken aboard the Pearl. Needless to say sleeping arrangements did not change. It was a warm night in the Caribbean and the Pearl docked in Tortuga.

Emily and Jack immediately left to go get drunk, of coarse after Jack checked everything. They left hand in hand. Jack leading the way to the tavern. Em immediately fell in love with its rough exterior. She didn't like all the harlots hitting on Jack and he didn't like all the men pirate folk hitting on his lassEventually Will and Ashley saw that they made their way to the tavern. Jack's arm wrapped possessively around Em's waist.

Will didn't want to expose his love to a rotten place like that, besides she didn't want to go there anyway. They were embracing; she turned in her lovers arms and packed him on the nose.

"Well, darling I do believe I will retire to my cabin to take a bath."

"But of coarse, sweetheart", Will answered. He bit his bottom lip as he watched the gentle movements of her hips down towards Jacks cabin.

He quickly made his way down to his cabin to retrieve a dress. He had asked Emily to make a dress for Ashley, a really beautiful dress. Em accepted she loved sewing and designing dresses, just not wearing them.

Then Will had to ask Jack make an unexpected stop. Jack obliged because the unexpected spot would most likely be Tortuga. Then their was asking for the use of his ship. Let's just say you can blame the drunkenness of Emily and Jack on Will's hard earned money bag.Once he retrieved the dress, he entered Jack's cabin and placed the dress on the bed.

He then heard humming. He peered into the bathroom to see Ashley covered in bubbles. Hair piled atop her head. Her porcelain skin giving off a creamy glow. She started to sing at the top of her lungs.

'There's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy yah better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Go on kiss the girl'

William could no longer contain himself. Before he knew it, his lips found their way to Ashley's neck. Gently sucking on her soft skin.

"William Turner", she gasped, plunging herself deeper into the bubbled water.

"What?" he said chuckling, "You said 'kiss the girl'."

"Out!" she pointed to the door.

"I love you", he said leaving the room.

"Pffff, William Turner", she said chuckling once he left, "Only you, only you. Okay maybe Jack", she laughed.

Then she continued to sing very loudly once again.

Once she finished her bath, she wrapped herself in a cloth. She excited the bathroom and gasped. She picked up the dress. It was a cream and gold. Little pearls outlined the rims of the bodice. It had a full skirt and a square neckline but not to low. She giggled to herself, William respected her. The sleeves were quarter bell; it was altogether a beautiful dress.

She grinned, pressing the dress in front of her and danced around the room singing to herself once again. Then she stopped, 'What I am I doing?' she thought, 'I should put the dress on'. She succeeded in putting the dress on, considering there was no corset. She smiled to herself; Will always told her he liked to look at the real her. The beautiful her, God created just for him. He said that she was beautiful and he didn't want some fake version of her.

Now that the dress was on she was going to find William and give him a piece of her mind. She raced up the stairs to the main deck, her eyes wondering to the ocean that was dancing in the moonlight. Then two eyes covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"William Turner!" she screamed, he removed his hands somewhat scared and she turned to face him, "How dare you love me so well." She continued sweetly and proceeded to kiss him.

Her mouth captured his mouth in a kiss that just screamed love to the mountain top. He wrapped his arms around her torso bringing her closer to him. As if he let her go she would disappear. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was fiery and passionate both exploring the mouth of the other. By now you would think they had it mapped out by heart.

Will pulled away from Ashley and just stared at her, memorising everything about this marvellous women. His women. Her brown hair, tied atop her head, with the occasional brown curl framing her face. He beautiful brown eyes that dazzled. Her smile which lit up any room, her curvaceous body, her full chest and her cute nose.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're just beautiful, simply beautiful", he sighed, and "C'mon I have something to show you."

"Okay."

He led her hand in hand to a romantic candle lit dinner set up on a picnic blanket on the deck. The moon shining off the silver dishes. Ashley felt a small, simplistic tear roll down her cheek. She quickly whipped it away.

"I love you", she stated.

Will turned his head, "Ah, but not as much as I love you, my love."

She giggled.

They lay down on the blanket enjoying each others company through dinner. Finishing off his wine, Will stood and offered his hand to Ashley.

"Care to dance?"

"We have no music, Will."

"So, I'll sing for you."

He proceeded to pull her up. They danced very closely, his lips softly singing in her right ear. Then he stopped and pulled away from her. He took a box out of his jacket and bent down on one knee. Ashley knew where this was going.

"Ashley, sweetheart, my love, my world. Everyday I look at you and wonder what I did to deserve you. Your heart and so big and so full of love, which you choose to share with everyone, including me. And I wonder each day, why me? God must really love me to give me you. I must to wake up each morning with you by my side, with your laugh illuminating my day, the twinkle of your eyes renduring me to the heavens and the gentleness of your kisses rendering me a weak man. I want to live each day knowing you love me and you knowing I love you. So Ashley Elizabeth Barrie, will you marry me? Will you give me the honour of living a life full of love as my wife?"

Ashley got down on her knees, so she was eye level with him. Tears streaming down her face, "William Tuner, I can't believe you even had to ask. Of coarse I will marry you." she whispered.

He kissed away her tears, picked her up in his arms and twirled her around the deck.

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted over and over again.

They were both laughing and crying together. He then set her down and kissed her cupping her face with his hands, sliding them down to her arms, and then tangling them around her waist. The kiss was so passionate, each others tongues both proclaiming their love for one another. They just kept kissing. For this was love and nothing could come between it.

Yah i know you're probably going, they didn't have little marmaid back then, well too bad, Ash sang it end of story. Anyway REVIEW!


	13. Dunken Fun

Ch. 13 Drunken fun

Disclaimer Disney stuff not mine at all, my stuff is the stuff you don't recognise from Disney, get it?

Now this is my kind of chapter it features both couples. Oh and thanx for reviewing for those or person who did.

During Ash and Will' kiss they heard sounds. They both stopped what they were doing to look in the direction of the docks.Sure enough it was Emily and Jack staggering back to the ship. Em was on Jack's back.

Ashley and Will hid to watch Emily and Jack with their stupid attempt at a conversation. The newly engaged couple were crouched underneath the railing of the ship. Listening and watching intently to the drunks.

"Jack you have a beautiful….", she removed one of her hands from his collarbone to bring it to her chin as if in deep thought, "Ah, ass, very, very beautiful ass", she finished quite content with herself.

"Why thank you, kitten", he replied.

"Can I have it?"

"No, no, luv."

Will simply rolled his eyes upon hearing this conversation.

Ashley whispered, "Oh my heavens", needless to say she was not impressed. Yet the couple intended to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Why not?!" she sounded angry, "I have money!"

"Because, darling, if I give you my ass, that will leave me without an ass and you will have two. Savvy?"

Ashley let out a laugh, Will shushed her immediately.

"Oh."

Jack smirked at this, "But", he started, which was very ironic, "If you give me your ass and I give you mine, we'll both have an ass, savvy?" he ginned his toothy grin.

Emily started to giggle uncontrollably, then she started to nibble on his ear and huskily she whispered, "I savvy, Captain."

Well Jack was so flabbergasted by his lass' sudden change in mood, he stammered off the dock.

'Splash!'

They both ended up in the water.

Will immediately stood up as in condition to go save them. Ashley tugged him back down.

"Let's just see where this goes, Mr. Turner."

"Right", he kissed her cheek.

Suddenly two heads bobbed out of the water, panting heavily.

"Jack", Emily giggled. While moving closer to hug him,

He just spat water out of his mouth. He then surprised Emily when he kissed her hard on the mouth. Tongue slipping into her mouth. Their wet bodies pressed up against the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him even closer, if that was humanly possible. They were both so warm. His hands were working on keeping their rightful place on her, now his ass. Good thing the barge was there.

"Ummmm, Jack", she broke away.

"Yes, luv?" he replied sadly because she pulled away.

"You, your, yer very fun to kiss wet", she giggled.

Jack arched one eyebrow and smiled cockily, "Well kitten, luv, darling", he paused fro dramatic effect, "I'm also very fun to-"

"That's it! Out!" Came Will's voice, "Out of the water you two." He proceeded to pull Emily out of the water and let Jack struggle. Once he had Emily out of the water he shouted to Ashley, "Sweetheart, Can you retrieve Emily's night ware from my cabin please?"

Ash didn't know why she was retrieving them, but did so anyway and went below deck.

'Thud'

Will turned his attention to Emily who had now collapsed on the deck. He picked her up bridal style.

"You know Billiam.." she started.

"It's William", Came Jack's voice from behind. Once he had succeeded in getting on the deck, he decided to lay sprawling for air.

"Nuh uh. No it's not!" Em's childish voice replied.

"Actually, it is", Said Will, being the only sober one on deck.

"No, because then why is William short for Bill", Emily replied in a 'duh' voice, quite pleased with herself.

Ashley came out on deck, Em's things in hand. She started to laugh. She heard most of the conversation. "Emily, sweetie, Bill is short for William", she chided.

Em's eyes grew huge, her mouth open wide, "Since when?" of coarse it was a rhetorical question. "God almighty should have told m-", her body went limp in Will's arms.

"She's unconscious, I'll bring her to Jack's cabin", Will said softly.

When he left Jack came to stand by Ashley, he started to sing the wedding song, "Dum, dum, da, dum, dum, dum, da, dum."

Ashley laughed yet again.

"Wait", Jacks face became mad and red with anger, "Did he marry my lass. William bloody Eunuch Turner", he yelled running after Will, running towards his cabin.

"Jack! NO!" Ash yelled from the dock.

'Bang!'

He ran right into a mast and fell unconscious.

Ashley made her way to Jack, "Will!" she screamed, "Little help!" She tried lifting Jack but failed miserably.

Will came out of the cabin. He put his hands on his hips and stared at Jack, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ashley go dress Emily please? She'll catch her death in those wet clothes. She's in-"

"I know Jack's cabin", she left Will to deal with Jack and with a chaste kiss on her fiancés lips. Once Ashley had finally finished dressing Emily's lifeless form, Will entered with Jack. One of the Captain's arms firmly planted on his shoulder.

"William, why are we putting them in the same room?" ash asked tucking Emily in.

Once William had managed to tuck Jack in, half naked, in his hot chiselled chest and breeches, he slung his arm around Ashley's shoulders, "Because, my love, I want to spend the night next to you", he replied kissing her on the cheek.

She just smiled.

"And", he now had her full attention, "Because I get this sick pleasure in knowing Jack will wake up thinking he could have possibly done something, but can't remember because he was too drunk. And having a terrible feeling because he has a half naked Emily, who is only wearing a less than modest under shift beside him and he can't remember a thing", he finished laughing as did Ashley.

Ashley was shutting the door.

"You know those two are exactly like children", he said as he picked up his fiancée bridal style.

She let a tiny squeal escape her lips, "Well, we'll just have to think of them as practice children", she replied honestly.

Will let out a hearty laugh, "Right you are, my love."

With that said he carried his fiancée to their cabin. Nothing happened they were both tired out. They just laid there content in each others company, cuddling for the night.


	14. Hangovers

Ch. 14 Hangovers

Disclaimer Disney not mine, Captain Jack not mine…..yet, bright side I own Em and Ashley.

By the way I would like to thank the reviews I got from this past chapter and throughout my story, it's really super kind of you guys.

And if you read the reviews and notice there is this girl who wants a supernatural fanfic, and you think she sounds snooty, she is sooooo not. She's me best mate Ashley! And I love her, anyway we're fanfreeks so yah, here ya go Ash!

"Morning, sleepyheads", Ashley hummed; she was in a very happy mood. She made her way across Jack's cabin to open the curtains to the windows. During her very pleasant mood she received a few grunts, threats and fowl no make that very fowl words from the bed.

Em had somehow managed to get herself captured in Jack's arms. Her head resting on his chest. Their legs entwined.Then the curtain flew open, "Shut the bloody curtain!" both Emily and Jack yelled, their eyes still closed.

"But, it is a marvellous morning. Ahhhhhhhhh!" she ducked, Emily threw a pillow at her head. "C'mon up, up, up!"

"Jack make her go away. My head already hurts", Em grumbled.

Jack just stirred. Emily stole the pillow from underneath his head, making him bonk the headboard of the bed, "Ow! Blast ya women!"

Emily didn't care; she proceeded to pull the pillow over both of their heads.

Ashley pulled the pillow off, "C'mon Emily, we have things to do today."

Emily nuzzled her face father into Jack's warm chest. Then she started to cry, well fake cry. Jack just wrapped his arms tighter around her body.

"Emily, let's move! I'm serious now!"

"Nooooooo, leave me alone and I'm serious too!" Ash was pulling at Emily's arm, "Oh for bloody fricken' sake women, go screw yourself!"

"Emily, let's move!" she was completely mad now.

"Well, how come he gets to sleep in?"

"Because, he's the Captain."

Emily was really talking to Jack's chest now, "Well maroon him and make me the Captain. Glad that's settled. Now as your Captain, I order you to jump ship 'til my hangover leaves."

Ashley smiled and started to giggle because Jack automatically stood up hearing Em's proposition, " Luv, I'm terribly fond of ya, but yer not gettin' me ship. Now Ashley, darling, go and fetch me some of that stuff in the galley, its right next to the rum. On second thought bring that too."

"Why?" Ashley demanded.

"I think it's her time of month", Emily grumbled to herself.

"First off", Jack pretended he didn't hear what Em had said, continuing on his little rant, "I'm yer Captain, savvy?", his eyes were closed during all of this, "Second, the other liquid helps hangovers. Me own remedy. And the rum helps me forget I had a hangover. So shew, off with ya."

Ashley turned to leave and was at the door when Jack called out to her, "Oh and when you get back, place it right there", Jack randomly pointed to a table by the door. Which Ashley pointed to with her finger, though he could not see it, "And then leave us alone!"

She nodded her head and shut the door, "Not even a thank you Ashley. I'll give him bloody alone. I'll give him, ughhhh. I outta poison his drink, bloody fool", she ranted mumbling down the stairs to the galley.

Back at the cabin the couple were still drowsy until Emily started to speak.

"Jack", sleep obvious in her voice.

"Hmmmmm, luv."

"What the bloody hell am I doing in yer bed?!" she shouted.

"Shhhh, luv, don't scream", he huffed, "And I was about to ask you the same."

Em puffed out air, then tried to make her way to the other side of the bed but Jack held his grip, "Jack, let me go I'm not in the mood. My forehead has a pulse."

"Nuh uh, luv."

"Fine don't let me go, but please tell me when we get to Hell. I have to talk to the Lucifer, the ruler."

"I thought you were the ruler of Hell, darling?" he said regularly.

"Oh bite me!"

"Don't mind if I do", he then proceeded to suck the skin up Emily's neck.

Just then she pushed herself off Jack and made a run for the side of the ship, where she decided to empty her contents into the ocean. Jack quickly followed, running up the stairs to her. Shading his eyes from the blaring hot Caribbean sun, he walked up to Emily and held back her hair. Softly chuckling to himself, "Looks like someone can't hold their drink."

She turned to look at him. A look of annoyance clearly written on her face.

"Awww, yer so cute when yer upset, luv", he then moved forward to kiss her, but he stopped, "On second thought, ye better get cleaned up love. Ashley!" he yelled loudly.

Immediately Em's hands flew to her ears.

"Yes, oh Mighty Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I like that", Jack remarked.

"Jack she was being sarcastic", Will spoke up.

Jack made a hurt face. Ashley made her way over to her friends and situated herself in Will's arms.

"Anyways", she said looking up at Will, "What is it you would like Jack?"

"Emily's cure for her period mood drink and me rum.'

"I have both", she lifted both hands to demonstrate two bottles resting there.

"Ah, wonderful, here yah go, luv, that outta clear up yer fowl moo-"

"Beg pardon?" Emily asked not impressed.

"Headache…. fowl headache", he finished with a smile. He proceeded to down his whole rum. When he was done he turned to Emily, she and Ashley both looked wide eyed at him.Will was unfazed he expected this kind of thing.

"Go ahead, dink up, luv."

"Is it supposed to be this color?" Em asked, eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"Trust me, sweetheart."

Ashley laughed, "Trust a pirate."

Jack quickly turned his head in Ashley's direction, tilting his head to the side, giving her a bored look.

"Alright", Emily gulped down the bottle and started hacking, "Cough, Cough, Oh God! Cough, I think I see the white light to heaven, Cough, I'm coming St. Pete, don't shut the gate", she dramatised, finishing with collapsing to the floor.

Jack, Will and Ashley started began laughing.

"Remember the last time Emily got drunk will? Wasn't it hilarious?" Ashley asked looking up at Will.

He started to laugh, "Oh right. Well, if I remember correctly it started out fun and games until that bloke-"

"We're not telling the story!" Em yelled firmly.

"Oh, where's the fun in that? Go on Will", Jack sounded quite enthusiastic with the thought of this story.

"No, Jack! Hey, my head feels better. What was that vile drink you gave me?" she turned to Ashley. Ashley just shrugged so Em turned to Jack.

"Well, luv, I like having me manly parts and if I told ya I'm afraid I'd end up like the whelp", he stated as a matter of factly.

"Don't call him that!" Ash yelled, "He has every manly part."

Em and Jack both raised their eyebrows and as if on cue they both asked, "How do you know?"

Ash began to blush uncontrollably, "Well I don't. I just-"

"So that bloke, well Emily did a number on him", Will spoke up.

No longer did Jack care about how Ashley knew if Will had man parts, he wanted them to tell the story.

"Well, Em's now an experienced kisser and doctor. First she got bloody dunk, went up to this bloke and proceeded to stick her tongue down his throat."

"Oh really?" Jack asked, looking towards Emily.

Em made a mocking face, mouthing 'oh really'. The she rolled her eyes, while she was rolling her eyes, they landed on a ring on Ash's hand.

"Yah, okay so this man than told his buddies-"

"Oh my lord, what id that on yer hand?" Em yelled jumping up and down.

"Oh, right", Ash said looking to her left hand, "I'm getting married."

"To him?" Em pointed to Will, somewhat unconvinced.

Jack chuckled.

"Thank you, Emily", Will said rolling his eyes.

Ash nodded furiously.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Em screamed then Ash joined in.

Both girls were now jumping up and down, hugging, laughing, screaming and crying.When they finished Em pulled away, whipping away hers and Ashley's tears, "I'm so happy, for both of you", she began crying again.

"Em, will you be my maid of honour?" Ash asked crying.

Em nodded. They were once again both laughing. Yep, they were both definitely pms'ing.

Jack slapped Will on the back, "Good man. I'll buy you guys both drinks tonight for celebrations of this wonderful news."

"Thanks Jack. Will you be my best man?"

"I'd be honoured mate. "

They were both laughing and did a quick man hug.

"Now, more about this tale including me lass."


	15. The Tavern part 1

Ch. 15 The Tavern part 1

Disney stuff not mine, the other stuff is. If you cannot differentiate the difference between Disney and my stuff, watch the movie or leave this fanfic before I kick you. Just joking I wouldn't actually kick you, I might yell at you a bit but yah, anyway (I'm truly not that mean) story time…. Alright children…….

But before story time I would like to thank my reviewers and my best friend, I love her!

They were all walking to the tavern.

"Ah, the faithful bride", Jack said in rejoice.

Em just rolled her eyes. Jack had a possessive arm around her waist. She didn't mind much. Will and Ashley followed suite, considering it was their celebration party. Will gripped Ashley's hand tightly, every once and a while giving her a reassuring smile, clarifying everything would be okay. She would just return the smile.

Once inside Jack pointed to a table in the very middle of the room, where all the action was. Em seated herself on Jack's lap. He thought she was just being frisky. Truth was she was really giving off and unspoken message to all the other women that clearly stated, 'stay away from my man!'.

Ash as seated in her own seat, but fairly close to Will, his hand rubbing her leg thigh on the occasion, then resting there.

Then the wench came to the table, "Jack, me pet, 'ow ya been? Me beds missed ya", she finished with a pouty face.

Jack cleared his throat. He smiled then looked away, pretending to be interested in something on the wall.

Emily, who all the while was still in his lap, arched an eyebrow. She took her index finger and started dragging it up and down on the bare skin of his chest, where his shirt left it exposed.

He shuddered.

"Jack, answer the", Em made a quick glance over at the 'women of the night', "Women", she said with disgust. "Her beds missed ya", she purred in his ear.

He let a moan escape his beautiful lips. Then cleared his throat yet again, "Umm, I'll have me rum, me lady friend here", he looked at Emily, "Lass, me lass will have a rum and dear Mr. Turner and his fiancée will both have a wine. Thank you very much women whom I have never seen before."

She left in a tiff.

"Right", Em rolled her eyes.

"What?" Jack stated, "I didn't see her it was dark in that room", He smiled cockily.

Will and Ashley simply chuckled yet they could both see the rage in Emily's eyes.

Ashley trying to make light of the situation, "Emily, sweetheart, why don't you sing us a song?"

"Yes that would be a wonderful idea. Go show ol' Jack a thing or two bout me girl", Will put in.

"You're right", with that Em rose off Jack's lap, being sure to hurt his goods while she was getting off. She walked up to the stage. Ordering about the musicians on how to play her song or songs.

But right before she was walking up Jack yelled, "Don't damage those darling, you might need those later." He smirked.

"Up yours Sparrow", she gave him the finger, while making her way over to the musicians.

Once again Will chuckled along with Ashley.

Jack tuned to Will and Ashley, putting his hands to his chest, "Touchy."

"Well, Jack, what you said really wasn't very nice", Ash told him.

Quickly trying to change the subject, he asked, "I didn't know Emily sang?"

"Oh my heavens yes", Ashley added.

The wench finally came with their drinks. She winked at Jack, he grunted as if disgusted.

Will took a sip of his wine, "Oh, yes, Jack. There are a lot of things you don't know about Emily."

"Like her first _love_", Ashley said putting parentheses over the word love.

"Or what happens when she drinks", Will gestured with his hand.

"Oh, I think I know", Jack slipped in, before he took a sip of his drink. Then shot up his eyebrows.

Ashley chuckled, "Or when she became a doctor, well more like a surgeon. You know, fixing _things_ to their place"

"Yes you do need to tell me that story." Jack had now drained his rum, ready to listen intently to the story.

"Okay, I'll tell you", Will said.

This was going to be one long story, Ashley thought, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around hers. Rubbing the sides of her arm. Good thing the musicians couldn't play the music Emily wanted.

"Well, it all started when we she was sixteen, Ashley and her. Now Em and Ash and I have all been to taverns before, but Em always made sure to drink a little bit that way her father couldn't suspect her. Well, this one night it was different, it was the 300th anniversary of the town and our good friend Captain Rugan had gone away on business."

"I know that chap, good man, funny man", Jack mused,

"Great now shut it", Will instructed

Ashley yawned.

"Well, ya see she was so bloody upset he left, she drank herself into a stupor."

"That's when we found out she could sing", Ashley added.

"Right you are darling. Now she saw this handsome bloke and he was eyeing her all night. She made her way over to him and proceeded to stick her tongue down his throat. He graciously accepted, sticking his hands on her arse."

Jack quickly mumbled a few swear words.

"She was so drunk that this continued for a while."

Few more swear words from Jack.

"Ash and I stood there in shock."

Ashley nodded her head.

"But when they stopped so she could breath, he made a remark about her being easy. Now Emily has always promised to save herself for her husband. Personal beliefs. So this statement infuriated her, she took her knee and rammed it right into his reproductive parts. Then said 'I wonder what's it'll be like to make love to a man from now on. Ya know considering yer condition.' She patted him on the back, left the tavern then fell unconscious."

Jack smiled to himself, good for her, good girl. " Does she still have feelings for Rugan?" he asked somewhat sad.

"Oh, no, heavens no", Ashley interrupted, "No, no, he was just older, and I guess the closest thing she had to a pirate and pirate means freedom and that's what she's always wanted. It was a romantic infatuation, she longed for, her father has it, her mother had it and she wanted it. Who would have thought in finding her freedom she'd find you... She really fancies you, you know Jack?"

"Oh, good", he said smiling and leaning down on his chair.

"And now wenches and gents, the musical styling's of the beautiful Miss Emily Langley."


	16. The Tavern part 2

Ch. 16 The Tavern Part 2

Sorry for taking so long to update my computer's been giving me problems, anyway Disney not mine, Emily stuff mine! Oh and an inspiration shout out to Ashley my best bud!

"And now wenches and gents the musical styling's of the beautiful Miss Emily Langley."

Claps roared.

'It could be Sparrow', thought Jack to himself, 'whoa where did that come from, thought go and bury yourself again', Jack quickly shook his head in a frenzy.

Ashley stared at him, her head to the side. It was obvious she was trying to understand what he was doing.

Will leaned over to her. "The rum is getting to him", he whispered

"Oh, that makes sense", Ash answered.

They all turned their attention to Em. She smiled to let the band now it was their cue to play. They started.

Emily sang _little Bo Peep has lost her sheep_

_And doesn't know where to find him_

_Leave him alone and he'll come home_

_Waggin' his tail behind him_

The whole song really played into sexual innocence. Em, while singing would make the occasional naive innuendo. When her song was done the crowd cheered. She smiled and bowed down, revealing some of her cleavage.

Jack quickly took his hands facing palm up, rising them in the air to instruct her to stand up. No one would get to look at those.

"Do a dirty song, Emily!" Ash yelled.

"Yah, one of your sexy numbers, you do back home," Will added.

Jack looked like his eyes had just popped out of his head. He never thought he'd hear Ashley and Will asking for something like that. But he kept to himself, "Go on, sweetheart, make me proud", he yelled to Em.

She nodded her head to the band once more. Her hips began to sway very sensuously. Receiving cat calls and whistles from the whole tavern. Her dancing was very lustful and intoxicating and the music played into the whole sexual façade. Then she started to sing, actually sing this time. She had the voice of an angel. Her hips following delicately with the rhythm. Swaying and curving and almost popping around each note,

_Oh, baby, when you talk like that you make a women go mad_

_So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go real slow, don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_And I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_All the attraction and tension_

_Don't you see baby this is perfection_

Everyone in the tavern loved the song.

Em continued to sing.

Now there were couples (paid for or not your choice) were dancing around the place. Dancing very modestly compared to what Em was doing. Coarse se learn to do this when her father brought her on a trip to The India's, where she learnt to belly dance as a past time while her father was attending to Captainy business.

Jack was amazed this was his girl. She was full of surprises.

Ash was now sitting in Will's lap, head on making out with him. She didn't hold anything back and I mean anything. Her tongue was in their faster than rabbits make babies.

'Now the liquor is getting to whom, my dear friends?' Jack mused. He called out to Emily a few times. Whistling and cheering along with the other men. "That's me girl, she's mine, yah", he yelled out so proud and happy she was his. All the other men showed disappointed faces to Jack. Why did he have to ruin their fun? "She's mine, all bloody mine", he boated, "Wait! She's mine, darling get off that stage!" he made his way over to her. He was frantically throwing his arms about. He did not like this idea of sexually frustrated pirates leering towards his lass. He grabbed her off the stage.

The music continued going though.

"Sparrow! What the bloody hell-", her upset temper subdued as he kissed her. Dominating her mouth with his own, claiming her to surrender and she did.

"Ah, I've been waiting to do that for sometime, luv. Well, since this mornin' anyway", he added.

"Jack, you really mustn't kiss me like that. I go weak. Do you know what you do to me, Captain?"

"Aye, I do. The same ya do to me every time I look upon you. Now care to dance?"

"I would love to."

Jack was one of those dancing methods that were more modest than Emily's. He proceeded to take the respectable dancing position.

"Now Jack, what is this?"

"This would be dancing if you assumed the stance."

"No, no, Jack, this is dancing", she then proceeded to grind him. Showing him where to put his hands, how to move.

After a while he was an expert. I mean he is after all Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I think I like your way much better, darling."

She nodded, she knew that.

Ashley had stopped making out with her soon to be husband, "Would you care to dance?"

"Umm, no sorry, darling, I can't."

Ash thought he was being stubborn and didn't want to dance, but the truth of it was that he simply couldn't dance, no one ever taught him. However Ashley didn't press the matter.

Then a handsome, blond haired, blue eyed chap asked Ashley to dance. She accepted. Of coarse she asked Will and he said it was fine. She made her way across the room.

Will noticed Jack leave to get Emily and him drinks. He made his way to Emily, after a few minutes of talking they started to grind. Emily being more dominating the whole time.

Ashley saw and was furious towards her fiancé and best friend. She made her way to Jack and pointed them out to him.

"I'm gonna give him a bloody piece of my mind!"

Ashley said, "Don't get angry get even," she talked as though in a state of shock, the words numbly finding the way out of her mouth. She didn't think the situation big enough to call off the engagement, but she was mad, no furious at Will. He wouldn't dance with his own fiancée but he would dance with his best friend. Ash huffed.

Jack made his way to a bunch of whores, no later than five seconds they were all grinding. Jack even started to kiss a few of them. Some of them were lucky enough to get slipped the tongue while his hands rested places they shouldn't.

Emily saw and marched straight up to Jack, "Jack, what's this?" she said pointing to the little tarts.

He continued to _dance_ with them, "I'm just having a lil fun. As were you", he sneered.

"What?"

"Oh, I saw you and Will. All close and what not."

"What?! Jack, you don't understand!" she yelled furiously.

"Suuuurrrre! Well, oh well, I guess. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, a known womaniser. I can't help it if these women can't keep their hands off me!"

Now, the merry people stopped to form a circle around Jack, Emily and his whores. Will making his way over to Emily and Ashley leaving to go back to the Pearl, she was fed up.

"First off, Jack, clearly you do not compose the situation which Will and I were in. Second Will is yer closest friend and I'm yer bloody lass, so we wouldn't do anything to wreck either relationship!" she yelled, "And thirdly ye cannot call yerself a womaniser when ye pay the women to put their hands on ya. And if ye ask me you do not pay them enough to scream out yer name in bed?"

Jack gave her a confused face.

"Because if ya paid them bloody enough, they wouldn't just yell out half yer name. They'd scream the whole bloody thing. Not just Jack, but Jack-Ass!" Em yelled making ready to leave, when one of the strumpets spoke up,

"Stop breathing down his bloody back."

"I'll stop breathing down his bloody back when he gets off it!" Emily now left the tavern, she walked out calmly.

Jack meant to say something but couldn't think. All the sudden these whores repulsed him.

Emily quickly bobbed her head back in the tavern, "Oh and Jack", she said sweetly.

"Yes", he replied hoping she'd forgive him.

"Burn in HELL", she answered coldly, leaving crying and running.

"Look at what you did Jack!" Will yelled. He started running off in the direction of his friend.


	17. My RUM

Ch. 17 My RUM!

Again sorry 'bout the wait, my stupid computer is just…. Stupid, but it's fixed now and I can update more often. So Disney not mine, regrettably that includes my babe Jack, but the stuff you don't recognise is most likely mine. And guess what…. 15 DAYS TIL PIRATES: AT WORLDS END COMES OUT! Omg so freakin' excited.

Will searched frantically for Emily, but there was no sign of her anywhere. He decided it would be best to go and see Ashley, maybe she knew where Emily was. He slowly and sadly made his way to the Pearl. He ached; he looked around Tortuga for hours. Once aboard the Pearl, he hesitantly made his way to his and Ashley's cabin.

'Thud', 'Thud', 'Thud',

Will just thought the noises were drunken crewmates boarding the ship, because they got kicked out of somewhere. He opened the door to his room to find total emptiness. The only things that remained there were her clothes, the ones left behind, were scattered.

"Oh, she's probably mad at me too and gathered her things to prove a point. I'll bet anything she's in Jacks cabin yelling at Emily", he said aloud.

Will left his room and started up the stairs. He heard frantic sobbing. 'Poor Emily, I knew Jack was bad for her', he thought. He quickened his pace up the steps to Jack's cabin. He was awestruck.

'Crying',

Will looked around the cabin. He found someone crouched down on their knees, with their face buried in their hands.

"Jack?" Will asked, he was puzzled.

Jack the almighty pirate was crying. Anxiously. Jack looked up at Will. His face wasn't red or puffy, just sad. Will then put it together. Jack was upset it was because Emily wasn't there.

"Oh. Jack, it will be alright, she'll come back for you. Grant it she does deserve better after tonight but she'll come back for you, she loves you. Oh don't cry over her please?"

"What the bloody hell ya yabbing 'bout, Turner", Jack sounded annoyed.

"You", Jack gave Will a puzzled look, "you, you're upset about Emily, don't cry."

"What the bloody hell, whelp, I'm not cryin'."

Will raised his eyebrow, you know the 'yah right look'.

"I'm not, well at least not for her."

"What?" Will questioned astonished.

"The daft, damn women, she, she, she took all me rum, threw it overboard and left me the bloody bottles."

"How do you know it was her Jack?" C'mon be realistic", Will stated picking up one of the empty bottles lying on the rug of Jack's carpet, "Plus how do you know that is exactly what happened?"

Jack looked to Will unimpressed, "She wrote me a bloody note telling' me 'xactly what she did. Bloody wench! I knew I shouldn't have fallen in love with her. Damn her! Damn her to Davy Jones locker!"

"JACK!" Will yelled furiously.

"What?" he asked barely paying attention. He was recklessly searching for more rum. He found only one bottle and was drowning it gravely.

"Do you really love her?" Will asked sympathetically.

"I did. She's taken' me heart and now she's stabbed it. She outta burn in hell for that. Sides she's ruinin' me reputation as a womaniser."

"What are you blabbing about?"

"You, yah bloody eunuch. You and Emily! The way you two were dancing was more than provocative, 'specially for such close friends." Jack did a ninny dance to imitate Emily and Will.

"Jack, she was teaching me to dance, so I could dance with Ashley. I didn't want to embarrass her, she deserves the best. Emily was just helping me."

"Pfffff, yah, okay and in return you'd teach her too", Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Will was now more than angry. He grabbed Jack by the shoulders and rammed him into the closed door, panting profusely; Jack was actually dangling from Will's tight grip.

Jack was so shocked he dropped his rum bottle and it smashed to pieces on the ground, "Least that one was empty", he grumbled.

"Now, you listen Jack and you listen well!" Will yelled, "She was teaching me to dance as a friend. She would never do that to you. Two she loves you and I don't bloody know why, but she does! But you're so bloody blind by your damn pride to notice. Three I want you take back every damn thing you said bout her back!" Will stared at Jack outraged. He was so focused on the pirate to notice Jack bring up his leg to Will's crotch. "OWWWWWW!" Will fell to the floor cupping his area, mouthing swear words.

"Oh, I guess there is something there", Jack stated like nothing grave happened.

Will kept swearing mentally.

"Is that how Ashley found out? You know, that you had... parts", Jack asked again nonchantly.

Will glazed over at Jack and gave him a dull, annoyed face. Will managed to find a word other then the one he'd been using, "Jack", he got up sorely and found Jack sitting on the bed, he sat down next to him, "Jack?"

"She really loves me?" he whispered.

"Yes." Will clamped his hand on Jack's back.

"I can't believe I said those things. She's my world, Will. I love everything about her…"

"I know."

"The way she wrinkles her nose when she dislikes something…"

"I know."

"The way she slurs her words when she too tired…"

"I know", Will stated, clearly not liking this pointless game.

"And I love the way she gets hangovers."

"I know, Jack. Wait? What?" Will asked confused.

"Did yah know she has eight different smiles and four different laughs?"

"No...I didn't", Will answered, glazing over his eyes as if looking back.

"And I'll never see her again", Jack assured sadly.

"Jack, I'm sure-"

"-DIE, YOU SLIMY BASTARD! I HOPE YOU ROT IN-"

'Cock',

"That was Emily!"

"Will, hide me! I don't want to have a sharp, pointy object chucked at my head tonight", Jack got up as if to actually hide.

"Jack", Will silenced Jack with his hand, "It sounds like it's from far away."

Jack ran out of the cabin and onto the deck, to check if he could see anything. Then he noticed a ship, "It's the Devil's Pride. That's-"

"-Rugan's ship", Will finished. He then remembered both Emily and his beloved Ashley were not on the ship. It then hit him, "He's taken them. We must save them. I know he has them Jack, he's infatuated with Emily."

"That explains why he has Emily, but your betrothed?"

"I don't know, but we must save them both, I need Ashley."

"I'm not so sure she needs you", Jack mumbled.

"What?"

"She was pretty angry when she saw you and **my lass** dancing together."

Will looked troubled, he started to speak, "But-"

"But, I'm sure she'll be fine once she talks to Emily."

Will stared directly into Jack's eyes, arching both his eyebrows, silently asking 'as if'.

"Oh, right, the fight. Well, then we best save them."

"Before, Rugan hurts Ashley seeing as though he has no purpose for her?" Will asked.

"No, more like before Ashley attacks Emily, seeing as though Ashley wants no purpose for Emily", Jack half smiled but the other part was pure worry….for Emily.

"Right. Let's go!"

"Yup!" Jack nodded running up to the helm.


	18. Surprize Attack!

Ch. 18 Surprise Attack

Disclaimer The Sweet, Smexy, Beautiful and hot Jack Sparrow who is coming out in like 10 days because I wrote this on the 15 is sadly not mine and neither are his surroundings.

I would also like to apologise for not posting sooner, like I said my dumb, stupid….I mean lovely, smart computer has been having some… issues. BUT NOW IT'S FIXED!hopefully. So sorry and without further ado….

Right after Emily left the Tavern

Emily was running fast, straight to the Pearl. Her body longed to stop, but she couldn't. Couldn't stop running, couldn't stop crying and couldn't stop loving him. She loved him with all her being, with every fibre. And he acts like the son of a bitch he thinks he is. Pictures of him being so cold wouldn't stop flooding her mind.

Now Emily decided she wouldn't let his daft decisions control her, but she would hurt him. Hurt him bad. Wise choice: hmmmm, maybe not. Her tears blurring her vision, she made it to Jack's cabin with a struggle. Once there she found his rum cabinet. She emptied every bottle there was into the ocean, she then threw the empty rum bottles on the floor. Not to mention, wrote a detailed note, explaining exactly how she emptied the bottles into the sea and how the rum pleaded that she didn't do it. But she did. Each note had a huge bunch of her tears stained all over them.

Once she was done she decided she would go and look for Ashley. She ran downstairs. She really needed her best friend. She made her way down the stairs to her and Will's room. The door was already open; she cautiously walked in, her mouth opened in awe. Everything of Ashley's was messes up and gone except her clothes, and there was no Ashley. Emily checked a few more places of the ship, Ashley was no where to be found.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Emily quickly ran out of the galley to the deck. She couldn't see anything, she scouted the sea. Then as if it emerged out of the shadows, there was a ship, with what looked like Ashley on it. Emily made her way to the plank descending the ship. She had to get to Ashley. She ran down the plank, where two men walked up to her.

One was quite revolting; yellow teeth, greasy brown hair and smelled awful. The other quite cute and handsome. Dark hair, dark eyes, stubble going on.

'Yummy', Em thought, 'no wait rebound talk. Get lost you evil thoughts go!' Subconsciously she began to hit her head.

The ugly pirate slapped her.

"What the Hell?!"

"Get her Sheldon", the ugly one yelled.

'I always knew that Sheldon was an evil name', Em thought.

But before she could say anything, Sheldon put a hand over her mouth and walked over to the ship she saw earlier. When on the ship Sheldon pushed Emily forward. She landed on her hands and knees.

She looked back to the pirates, "I already wanted to come here you dimwits. Lord, what idiots!" she spat.

They grumbled.

She turned back around, stood on her knees and dusted herself off.

"God, what a lovely view", a voice all too familiar came from behind.

Emily stopped breathing, closed her eyes, cracked her jaw and turned around yet again. She then opened her eyes and rolled them, "Hello Rugan", she said with distaste, coldness and bitterness.

"'Ello pet. 'Ow ya been?"

"Cut the shit, Rugan", she said with the same tone.

"Naughty words for such a pretty lady", he was now circling her so that she wouldn't have to turn.

"Shove it", she whispered dully.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Emily my darling."

"Where's Ashley? I know ya got her ya scabrous bastard!"

"Who?" he squinted his eyes looking down at her.

Emily smiled to the side, shaking her head and she let out a snort, "Well, she is yer goddamn best friend. She is how we met, Rugan", annoyance coming threw very visibly.

"Oh, right, the bitch that wouldn't let me marry you. The bitch that told yer dear old pa that, I, a pirate, was wooing you, loving you, the bitch that took you away from me." He got down to knee level with her.

Emily just stared into his eyes, no emotion on her face, "I hate you", she spat in his face.

He just took his hand and whipped away the spit on his face, "None of that now, darling"; he took his hand and smoothed it over her face, then cupping her cheek.

"Touch me and I'll bite you, Rugan", she said completely serious.

"That sounds promising", he cocked his smile, obviously thinking dirty thoughts.

"Ugh, you pig."

"I thought ya liked it rough, sweetheart?"

"I never liked you, I liked the fact ye had no boundaries, you had freedom and using you was my ticket to get it. Ashley and Will were in their right when they told my father. I told ya this when ye came back fer me and I'll tell ya again, I'd be happier with one of Davy Jones' tentacles."

He smacked her hard across the face, "You will not talk to yer husband that way. You will show me respect."

"When the Hell did that happen?! I'm not yer freagin' wife, Rugan."

He motioned with his hand and some larger men brought her an unconscious Ashley.

"Ya may not be now, but ya will be unless ya want ta see our _best mate_ dead. And her blood on yer hands."

He rose from his position to Ashley. Pulled his pistol and placed it on her head. His six foot four, built, tan body giving off a triumphant stance. His green eyes piercing her brown ones. He wasn't ugly, he was very attractive in fact but his personality was the most hideous thing Emily had ever seen.

"DIE, YOU SLIMY BASTARD! I HOPE YOU ROT IN-"

'Cock',

"Keep going, luv, I'm sure you wouldn't mind living with the guilt of killin' yer best friend."

Emily rose so she stood face to face with him. Her full, luscious, pink lips dangerously dangling inches away from his, "Do. Not. Call. Me. Love."

"Why is that, sweetheart?" he reached his other hand out to her waist and brought her to him. Not even air could escape the closeness of their bodies.

Emily kept a stern face, "What is to happen to Ashley if I agree, forced mind you, to give you my hand in marriage."

"Well", he smiled, "We use her as blackmail, till we become wedded. Then, whatever I feel like, and if you feel the way a newly wed should and fulfil your wifely duties. You can pick her destiny."

"You're sick! However I will not compromise the well being of my greatest friend. I will give you my body, Rugan, but not my heart. And if I cannot give away my heart, I wish Ashley to do so. So when we are wedded I want you to let her go, on land mind you. In port Vierenna so she can be reunited with Will."

"Ah, my dear friend Will, him and the whore are getting' hitched huh?"

Emily just stared at him.

"Rhetorical question, darling."

"I'm sure."

He now had both hands on her rear. Four other men had their guns and swords to Ashley. Rugan was cradling Emily to him.

Emily tried to ignore it, picturing that thing called a man was Jack instead; "She is to be in the brig?"

"Aye."

"And myself?"

"Me cabin, coarse", he smiled broadly, slapping her ass.

His crew chuckled.

"Gag me."

"Hurt her", he referred to Ash.

"No, I-I-I-I", she started to cry.

"It's alright, darling", Rugan was stroking her hair.

"Gents bring the whore to the brig."

Em looked up to him, with her piercing, flooded eyes.

"Sorry, Ashley, Ashley", he said re-enforcing her name, "And don't touch her. Much."

The men laughed.

Em through herself out of Rugan's grip and ran to aid Ashley. He grabbed her elbow, soon leaving a bruise. She turned to face him.

"Sorry, pet", he then raised the bud of his sword to her head.

'Thud!'

------

Hahahahaha fun times huh, Ash? Omg, we have so many memories with Sheldon and tentacles, hey i got it right. Anyway i love you. TTyl saturday sorry i forgot to call today!

Oh and people REVIEW!


	19. Making Misguided Mistakes

Ch. 19 Making Misguided Mistakes

Do not own Disney, and are thankful for you guys a lot. I'm really glad you're reading my story. 6 days till Pirates 3, go see it, and read this chapter, so without further ado…..

"Rugan, get yer bloody arse in here!" Em screamed.

She was tied to a chair in Rugan's cabin. Each arm tied to an arm on the chair, legs to legs. She had some dry blood in her wavy golden, brown hair and on her forehead. She was struggling to get loose, waiting for someone to come to her.

No one came.

"I said, 'Get yer damned arse in here!'" she yelled again.

He came. The door opened slowly to reveal a slightly irritated Captain. Step by sluggish step he made his way to Emily.

She didn't look scared for one minute.

"What did I say about respect?" his tone calm and slow yet loud and dark.

"Ye said nothing 'bout respect, ye said, I'm a bloody, fumbling arse and can't pleasure women in bed as well as a drunken eunuch. "

'Crack!'

He hit her with the cold, hard back of his hand.

She looked down and whimpered.

"Look at me!" he demanded, pulling her chin up to him.

Her pained, sorrowful, sad and hurt eyes blurring with tears pierced his. Her eyes silently asking him to stop, to stop her pain.

"Now what did you say?"

She remained silent.

"I believe instead of the insult ye said ye love me."

She snorted, "When?"

He was hovering dangerously close over her.

She gulped.

"I won't tolerate yer behaviour missy."

She looked and him and replied sardonically, "Ah don't yer love me fer that?"

He laughed, the air wasn't as nerve wrecking anymore. He smiled once again and he walked around her. His eyes full of lust. He sat down a few feet away on his bed and padded a spot near him on the bed, "Come her, darling."

"You know I would, but I'm kinda tied up at the moment."

He laughed again, "Now that's what I love yer for, darling."

Emily made a pouty face, "Not fer me brains or fer me personality, ye love me for me-"

"-arse."

Em ignored him, "Me smart ass comments."

"Well, sometimes, but most of all fer yer ass. It's very pretty."

"Oh mon dieu, tu es vraiment un fils d'une conne! Vous êtes vraiment un salaud malade. Vous besoin d'aide, vous êtes un grand cul, Je t'haïr!(Oh my God, you really are a son of a bitch! You really are sick bastard. You need help you big ass. I hate you!)"

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"I said I love you", she replied in an innocent girly tone.

"I think yer daft bastards too, love."

"Don't call me that", she turned away if almost embarrassed that she had to tell him to stop calling her that.

Now Rugan was untying her bonds. He once again inched his body way to close for comfort, "And why is that, sweetheart? Is it because yer beloved Jack called ya that?" He pretended to look like he care.

A single tear escaped her left eye. He went to wipe it, as he did she brought her knee to his groin and ran like the wind. She ran down to find Ashley. She found her chained to a wall inside a cell.

"Ashley", Em cried, "Oh my heavens, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not you daft whore!"

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"Oh come on, I could never _really_ trust you around him. Look at what you done. I always knew you two liked each other, I mean the way he's so _protective_ of you and how you always listen to him. "

"O my lord, get over it. I would never like him like that and I've never seen him like that."

"You conniving, gossiping, git!"

"I'm really rubbing off on ya, aren't I?"

"I wish you were rubbing off on me", came Rugan's cold voice.

"I wish I weren't", Ems spat through gritted teeth, and then it dawned on her that Rugan was there.

"Damnit", both girls muttered.

"Hello ladies", he said all too cheerfully for someone who just got nailed in the goods.

"Hi, dumb ass", Ash also said cheerfully.

"Ashley!" Emily threw herself in front of the door that kept Ashley locked in a cage, "Don't hurt her, Rugan!"

"Don't worry, darling, I won't", he looked from Em's stare to Ash's eyes, "I liked me former best mate." He inched closer to the bars.

"Rugan, I said leave her alone."

"I don't believe you authorize that authority, sweetheart", he quickly moved his gaze to his fiancée.

Em held his stare for minutes.

"Em, be a dear and ask the Captain to let you untie my chains. They're hurting my frail wrists."

"I thought that you were mad at me, dearest Ashley. If I recall I was a daft whore and……what was it? Oh, yes a conniving, gossiping, git. I will not. Why would you want a seducer of fiancés to help yer damned ass?"

"Oh come on Emily, you know I'm not mad at you sweetheart. It was just built up rage, but I'm okay now. I'm not mad anymore."

"Oh good", A large smile appeared on Emily's face. Like one of a child receiving news from their mother, that they had done a good job.

"She may not be mad at you, but I am."

Emily's smile disappeared quickly into a frown.

Oh, come on Captain. What did she do to you?" Ashley's question was simple as night and naïve as day.

"She dislocated me groin, women", he said with irritation.

There was a long pause.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha", both girls were laughing hysterically.

"What parts?" Em managed to get out.

"That was not funny", he said completely serious, he was so close to her.

She stopped immediately and he looked at her.

"Nope not funny", she replied.

Ash kept laughing.

Em tried to change the subject, "So Rugan, seein' anyone lately?"

"Haha, funny, my darling, don't play coy."

"Don't use small words you can't understand", Ash muttered under her breath-"Whoa! What?! You're with him now? What about Jack?!"

Em stayed quiet and looked at the ground.

"You actual whore. Jack leaves you, after you steal Will but he doesn't want you so you go with him. Just like a wench. You are such a tart."

"You're still on that?!" Em yelled, "It was nothing and the story goes nothing like that!"

"What story, Emily, Darling?"

Ashley started, "Well I'll tell you Rugan-"

"You know what I don't have to take this…… All I can say Ashley is that if you don't know me better not to hurt you, how can you say you ever knew me?" With that said Em slowly started to walk up the stairs. "Don't touch her Rugan", her tone was dull.

Ashley felt pity for her _ex-_best friend of 18 years, but she was still stubborn in the thought that Em was a wench.

"Tsk, tsk, Ashley."

"What?" she snapped.

"You made her mad.

"You really don't know her that emotion she has isn't anger its disappointment. And so what if I did?"

"Well, she was your ticket to freedom and safeness."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" she looked at him as if he's been smoking some Native American pipe.

"Well, after I kidnapped you, she agreed to give herself to me to insure your freedom."

What?" she was astonished. Sure Em had always loved her but to give her soul to the devil, what a selfless act.

'Thump, Thump, Thump'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet walking up the stairs. She looked only to see Rugan leave. The only thing she could do was drown her sorrows in her tears. She had just lost her freedom, her love and possibly her best friend forever. Everything she had ever owned was now gone to the wind.


	20. Intimate Moments

Ch. 20 Intimate Moments

Yay another chapter, and 5 days Til Pirates at worlds end, okay so here we go Disney not mine(sadly), Captain Jack Sparrow(much to my dismay, not mine) or Will(mush to Ash's disappointment not hers), but Em, Ash and Rugan are mine, so without further adieu…..

Ashley now had tears flowing freely from her eyes and down the already salt wetted cheeks. This was the only thing she knew how do properly. She was so sad, depressed and alone, mad and scared. She cried for hours, no one came.

'Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump",

She opened her tear streamed eyes to be met with a blurry body. She had to blink a few times to clears away her tears, considering her hands were chained to the wall.

"Well, ya gonna say anything?" Em said somewhat annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

Em remained silent, "I brought you some food, thought you might be hungry, you know."

"Thanks."

Em just gave her a curt smile. She placed the tray on a bench near the cells, picked up the keys hanging on her trousers, and opened the door, picked up the tray, entered. She placed the tray down, shut the cell door and locked it with herself inside, next she unlocked Ashley's cuffs, "There ya go, girly", her tone much softer than before, "Eat up."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry 'bout it."

Ashley looked at the food for a while.

"It's not poisoned, ya know. Might be gross not my fault mind you, but it ain't poisoned", she joked.

Ashley just looked at Emily and smiled, "No, that's not it."

Emily looked at her confused.

"You know I really am sorry, if only I knew-"

"Ashley, you really hurt me. Not because of the bitch stuff, I can understand that, but actually thinking I hurt you and on purpose. How can you think-"

"Em, you interrupted me, it's only fair I do the same."

Emily laughed.

"Now, I'm sorry. I can't believe I let myself think you'd actually hurt me and in thinking so I hurt you. I love you-"

"Hehehehehehehehehe."

"Not like that. Anyway you're the closest thing I have to family… that I actually like and would go mad if you ever left. I love you. I would die for you."

"But then I would have no reason to live."

"Hahaha…..so I'm forgiven for being a dumb ass?"

"Ya, you're forgiven for being dumb ass and bastard, you bitch."

"Thanks….Hey wait I only said I was a dumb ass!"

"Yah, you did, and you should really stop hanging out with me and Jack, we've corrupted you. But I did add the bitch and bastard to make me feel better."

"Thanks, bitch."

"Seriously stop that", Em was completely serious, "Ashley Elizabeth Barrie it's not lady like at all."

"Sorry, mother."

"That's right….Hey!"

"Haha. How does it feel to be the motherly one?"

"I don't know let's see. Ashley sit in the corner, you have a time out."

"No! Now when I say 'how it does feel to be the motherly one' I mean how does it feel to be responsible for everything, and have no one listen to you?

"It's bloody awful, no respect."

"I know mum", Ashley patted Em's shoulder.

"Shut up."

By the afternoon the girls were best friends again. Laughing, playfully punching each others arms. Throwing little pieces of stale food at each other. Things then started to calm down and Em rested her head on Ashley's shoulder.

"So, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Em asked, "Bring you food, because I thought we went over thi-"

"No, why did you save me?"

"Why didn't I is the question, but I did it because I love you, like you love me."

"….Well, thank you for giving up your life for mine. I will come and save you, you know. Jack, Will and I.

Emily then started to cry no wait bawl was more like it.

"Em, what is it?"

Em looked at Ash with her big, beautiful, brown eyes, "We've been through a lot, eh?" (Just to let y'all know, Canadians, if you read my profile, don't actually say that)

"Yah, I guess."

"And we've always gotten out of our problems right?"

Ash laughed, "Yah, I guess." She was recollecting some pretty bizarre situations.

Em moved right in front of Ashley, so they were staring right at each other, "I think this is it, Ash."

"What? What are you talking-"

"Ash, it's over, I'm getting married. Jack and I were both stubborn asses and split up, unofficially. We're not together anymore, him and I. Heck, We can't even fly duet anymore. I'm solo now."

"No! No! Em it's not true. We've been together since birth, we'll still be together. I won't let anything bad happen! Nothing will change, I won't let it!" Ash yelled upset.

"It has to change! We have no control over that. It will never be the same!" Em yelled.

Of course she wanted it to change but she had to be rationale. It was almost as if both girls changed personalities. Emily finally grew up and Ashley turned into Em, never growing up and living in a fantasy where nothing ever went wrong. Where, because everything hurt so much she could just run away and be free. Something Emily always did. When you have freedom anything seems possible, but when it's taken away you live in a cage. Where the only friend you have is the metal bar keeping you in. So of coarse she had to live in reality. This was it. No more Em and Jack, Em, Will and Ash and Em, no more Ash and Em and in a way no more Em. With both girls recognizing the truth it remained silent for minutes.

"So how'd you get the keys?"

"You know me", Em giggled.

"Yah, I do!" ash laughed, "But unfortunately I don't always know what you do."

"HA! That's true. Well first I told him off and said you better give me those keys or else I'll take your rotting arse and i'll whip it in front of yer crew"

"Haha", Ash chuckled. "Em, the truth", she finished completely serious.

Em looked defeated and took a deep breath, "I drugged the rum I brought him. He should be out for a while."

"Hahahahaha-"

"EMILY LEANNE LANGLEY SOON TO BE RUGAN!" Rugan roared.

"Wow, that's long to say", Em joked under her breath.

Ash laughed.

"Hello girls", he said a little too calmly. He was standing directly in front of their cell.

"Damn", both girls said synchronized.

"Ashley!" Em yelled.

"Sorry, darn, darn!"


	21. The girls shouldn't play ball

Ch. 21 The girls shouldn't play ball

Okay so here we go, Disney not mine, Jack not mine (except in my head wink wink, please don't send me to an asylum for saying that) and you know the rest. 3 freakin days til Pirates 3, be super excited! Jack will dominate the screen with his sexiness and I'm excited, unfortunately my bf won't be there he's in England, but it's good for me because me and Ash can talk about how much I want Jack and he won't be all "Emmmmmm, you have me" and I won't have to say "BE JACK!" cause last time I said that, well, he, never mind (nothing bad), anyway…..

"Darn! Darn! Darn! Darn! Darn!" Ash yelled.

"You can stop now", Em was clearly bored and annoyed, "We get the point. Ya meant to say darn, thank you we get it."

"I know, I just don't want to talk to him."

Emily started laughing.

"Emmmmmily", came a sturdy, big, loud, powerful voice."

"Uh oh", Ash murmured.

"Yes", Emily answered sweetly, "What is it, darling?"

"Give me the keys."

"Don't have them, sweetheart. Sorry", Em answered quickly. It was obvious she wanted him to leave so she could talk with Ashley.

"Emily stop your bloody lying and give me the damned keys!" he shouted.

"First off-"Em started.

"First off, you're incredibly stupid to make only one set of keys." Ashley finished.

"Hey, that was good, but no. First off how do you know I have them or took them , hypothetically of coarse."

"Well, one you're locked in a locked cage-"

"Damn it!" Em interrupted.

"And", he emphasized, rolling his eyes, "I know I didn't put ya there because I seemed to be _**UNCONSCIOUS!**_"

Em looked to the ground and started to whistle, but she couldn't. So it was more like blowing air out of her mouth sounds.

"Two", he continued.

Instantly Ashley became interested in some rust in the corner of the cell instead of the dullness of conversation between her best friend and evil captor.

"Yer wearing the keys on yer belt, sweetheart", he pointed out to Emily.

"No I'm not. Ashley!"

Ashley sharply turned her head as Emily threw her the keys.

'Thwack!', 'Thump!'

"Oh my Heavens! Ashley I'm so sorry!"

Unfortunately for the girls, only Ash could pitch and only Emily could catch.

"Oh my lord, my nose! EMILY!" she yelled.

"Well…… in my defense, girly, ye did move inta it."

"MOVE INTO IT! Lord, Emily, are my arms regularly hung above my nose. OWWWW! And on top of that-"

"- Yer reflexive skills are not that of the greatest", Em finished with a sheepish, apologetic smile on her face.

"No!"

"Oh, what then?" Em questioned rather honestly.

"You can't throw to give a damn!" Ah yelled again.

"Well, I can. Just not in the direction that I want it in. So if I want to throw to the left I simply throw to the right, eh?"

Ash gave her a warning look, and then let out a sigh, "Where are the keys now?"

'Click!'

"Shit", Em breathed.

Ashley just looked at her then to Rugan who was opening the cell. He was swiftly approaching Emily. She was making a circle around the cell so she could get out.

"Tag, you're it", Em quickly tapped Rugan on the shoulder and ran for the hills or rather… well she ran for something.

Rugan ran rapidly after her. Ashley took this as her opportunity to leave the cell. 'Opportune moment', she thought. Hmm, she did learn something from Jack after all. Whistling to herself she left the cell and made it to the Captain's Quarters and hid under the bed. This was completely safe seeing as though Em had Rugan chasing her around the ship. 'I wonder if he thinks he's actually playing tag?' Ash thought to herself.

'Wham!' the door hit the side of the wall.

"Now, Rugan, it was all in fun", Em tried to talk herself out of her predicament. She was now walking slowly backwards.

"You humiliated me!"

Em let out a nervous laugh, "Yes, but in good fun."

"My honor and pride our ruined", his voice was a low, menacing growl.

Em sheepishly smiled.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Em was walking back cautiously and he was following hot on her toes, "Well, you could….. ummm."

'Thump!'

Her buttocks just made contact with a desk. She gulped. He continued to walk forward. He was closing the proximity again and now he was completely pressed against her. Their hips sealed together. Em just stared at him, his nose barely a cm away from her own. For the first time in her life she actually, honestly scared and had no plan.

"Cap 'an the Pearl she's gainin' on us, sir", a crewman appeared in the doorway.

"Thank you, Sam", he kept his menacing growl.

Em continued to stare at him.

He grabbed her wrists, gripped them hard. Hard enough to cause a bruise.

She whimpered.

"I'll deal with ye later", he growled, "Just remember you are mine and I will never let you go, but I will make you show me respect. Remember that. ", he let go of her wrists and walked slowly, yet heavily to the door. Shutting it than locking it.

Ash got out from under the bed and just looked at Em. Waiting for something, what was she supposed to say? Her friend was hurting and there was no way to heal the emotional pain, she wanted to but she couldn't. She didn't want to say _it'll be alright_ because she didn't know and she didn't want to say _don't worry_ because the truth was she had to worry. Look what was happening to Em's life and her own. And none of those words ever helped anyway, so she settled with, "Well…."

Em just rubbed her wrists and rolled her eyes, "Who does he think he is? 'I'll deal with you later. You belong to me'. C'mon who does he think he is? Bloody Prickle Prissy Norrington?"

Ash laughed.

"Like, Lord, I think you're not. Do you have a white wig; do you look like a dolly with your head dipped in white chocolate? I think not!"

Ashley continued to laugh. She walked over to her best friend and gave her a hug. Eventually they were both chuckling.

Then Em stopped and looked concerned, "Seriously what gives him the right to talk like that?"

"Like what? Norrington?"

"No! A man!"

Both girls chuckled again. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Well, it's not the Captain, Emily he has the keys."

"Well, it is Rugan for all we know he probably lost the keys and is wanting us to open the door for him."

They both laughed again.

'Knock, knock, knock!'

"Screw off!" Em yelled.

"Fine! Die!"

Ashley looked to Em and Em to Ash. They ran to the door, "Noooooooooooooo!" they screamed together.

-----

Ash do you realise how many of the situations that happen to us in the story are actually real? Most of them, except the kidnap parts but the stupid stuff all us. Funny ain't it?

Oh, review super duper please with a cherry on top.


	22. The Battle

Ch. 22 the Battle

First off I can't write battle scenes so if you hate it, shhh, I know! Second Pirates or Disney not mine, Emily or Ashley MINE! Well, actually Ashley belongs to her parents because well, hmmm hmm hmmmm (she'll kill me for saying that) and I belong to my parents but I like to think that I was brought from a stork. So anyway Pirates, 2 Friggen' days Ahhhhhhh, Ash's sad though because Jarred(her boyfriend) is away for it, he has band trip jk jk his band is trying out for battle of the bands thursday night, so he can't be there. Which is fine cause now Ash and I don't have to worry bout saying the worng thing infront of our boys. So anyway...

"Noooooooooooooo!" both girls screamed together.

"Well, you said, 'Screw off!', so I assumed the two high and mighty princesses didn't want to be saved by dear ol' Jack."

"Jack, open the door", Ashley whined.

"No", came the curt reply.

"Jack", Ash whined some more.

"No!"

"Jack, please", Em pounded her fist on the door.

The door swung open.

"Jack, where'd you get the keys, considering the dim-wit only made one set?" Ash asked.

"Well first I took out my-"

"Jack, the truth", Ash chided.

"I found 'em over there somewhere", Jack pointed in a random direction.

"Told yah!" Em sneered; she always had to be right. She had the largest smile on her face.

"Yah, yah", Ash continued, "Jack?"

"Ummm hmmm", he turned his leering gaze from Emily to Ashley's eyes instead, "What is it?"

"Where is, Will?"

"He's fighting up there somewhere", he paused, waved around his hand returning his stare back to Emily. "Take this and have fun", he handed her a cutlass absentmindedly.

"Thanks", she kissed him on the cheek. Not an affectionate kiss but a kiss a sister would give a brother.

She picked up her skirts and ran up the stairs to the main deck. The two crews were literally fighting to the death. Rugan's crew was fighting for the pride of their Captain and Jack Sparrow's were fighting for their Captain's love. Unfortunately Rugan's crew was winning. Triumphantly. Their were very few crew from the Pearl considering most of them were still in Tortuga. The only ones that were there were the one's Jack and Will could gather in the small amount of time they had. Their were little if not few of the Black Pearl still standing and fighting many of the other crew members.

Below deck where Emily and Jack were things were awkwardly different. Their was a war alright but a war that involved solely of two people who were deadly silent.

After moments of Jack staring at his former lover he decided some words might be a good way to start the conversation, "Hello, Em", she shot him a death glare, "-ily. I'm so sor-"

"Goodbye, Captain Sparrow", with that said she stalked up the stairs. Of coarse she was acting like a bitch but she had something to prove, she would not be walked on, especially by someone whom had a record of walking on people and having them bend backward to his every demand.

Jack soon followed, mumbling something or other about her being 'damned stubborn women'.

Once he was on deck he was submerged into battle. Locking blades immediately with none other than Rugan. Emily stopped what she was doing for a moment to glance in the direction of both men that loved her. And only one did she love back. Instantly she was warding off unwanted attention from pirates. Fighting with all she had, using a sword with a crimson stain all over the blade that she found on the deck in the hand of another dead pirate.

At the same time Will and Ashley were fighting side by side or more like back to back.

"Ashley, look", Will started.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Die! Bloody incoherent, slime!" she yelled.

"Still hasty, I understand-"

"Not you!" she yelled annoyed.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. For everything. I love you!" he yelled confidently back to her.

Ashley without delay stopped fighting and turned around, so did Will. She looked him straight in the eye, "Awwwwwww. I love you too. Ahhhh!"

Will brought his sword up to her head, but to only run it threw another man's blade, "I apologize sweetheart."

"That's oka -AHHHHHHHH- stop that!" she screamed in hysterics.

"Sorry, but do you want to die without this?"

At that precise moment Will dropped his sword, grabbed Ashley's face with both his blacksmith/pirate hands and kissed her. Now this just wasn't any kiss, it was a kiss that screamed lust, passion, fire, desire, tragedy, sadness, anger but most importantly love. An emotion no person can create with materials or chemicals. An emotion only two people can hold for the one the most love, desire and need. Halfway through the kiss Ashley dropped her cutlass to circle arms around his neck, letting her foot pop. Bringing her completely to him, actually having her body turn to jelly but feeling fine with it knowing she was completely secure in his hold. He was gently sucking on her bottom lip before plunging his tongue into her mouth. Taking it long and soft before having a fire a well between them and moving into a fiery lip lock. Taking no second for granted, as they shared their emotions through gods natural passion. There kiss lasted three minutes before…

'Bang!'

Ashley and Will quickly turned their attention to a pirate who just dropped quite literally dead. Then to the where the shot came from.

"Sorry, I know you were having a…..moment….. but I thought ya might like a moment where ya weren't run through. So…..", came Em's explanation.

Will just laughed hugging Ashley closer to him. They were, well he was smiling, and Ash was still….. frightened. The look of shock on her face was not hard to miss.

"Blast you, Emily!"

"What would yah rather die in the arms of your beloved or… not die at all?"

"Not die at all, but, Lord, that was close to my head", Ash let out a frustrated shriek.

Her fiancé smiled and kissed his betrothed on her forehead, "You're the only one for me."

"I better be", she said a little too loud.

"Get over it", Em yelled to her, she resumed fighting a while back. Taking on two pirates at a time, she was amazing.

"Oh and love birds. Get yer damned. AHHHHH! You filthy blighter, 'Shot', don't ya know, 'Shot', not to say such things, 'Shot', bout my, 'Shot', ASS! 'Shot', 'Shot'" ,Em stopped for a second.

Ash and Will stared back in shock.

Then Em remembered her thought. You could tell by the look of satisfaction on her face, she did, "Oh right", she now resumed yelling, "Get yer arses to the Pearl and shoot some blasted cannons inta this hell hole. Got it. Good!"

Ash looked to Will, who looked to her. He grabbed her hand, where they made their way to the Pearl and proceeded to shoot cannons.

Back on board the Devil's Pride, Jack and Rugan were on deck.

"Give up, Rugan; ya got nothin' left fo yah!" Jack yelled in between blocks. Then they started to parry.

"What do you know, Jack? Ya think she loves yah? Then why isn't she 'ere beside ya, eh, fightin' fo yah, fo ya love?" Rugan continued the conversation.

"I rather don't like you so because of that, next topic, surrender and die or….well ya die", Jack finished with a smile.

"What kind of option is that?" they continued to parry.

"The kind ya get when yer whole crew is dead, thanks to a miracle", he bent his head in thanks to God quickly, "and we be the only ones left", Jack answered with a matter of factly tone.

"Well, because I don't like either of yer options let's continue", he then ran his sword just past Jack's left side.

"Blimey, that could've hurt", Rugan made another pass, "Bugger!" Jack swore.

"Give up Jack, whether ye win or not, yer not getting' me girl!"

That little comment might have made Jack see red dots. No, it did make Jack see red dots, "I love her. I may have never admitted it before but, I LOVE HER!"

"Well, obviously she doesn't love you", at this point Rugan had ran his sword through Jack's torso; he couldn't breath for a moment. The world seemed to slow for him; he didn't see his life flash before his eyes, only the month and the few days he had spent with Emily. God he wanted to hold onto those days so badly to her so badly, but instead he held onto his slightly deep gash. He was walking backward slowly. He looked up to Rugan in utter horror, seeing him smiling.

"Looks like a won, Jack", he said in an annoying, screechy, victorious tone.

'BANG!'

"Sorry Rugan, game's over. Look's like _**I**_ won", Em yelled from atop the deck.

Rugan's body fell limp to the ground with a thud.

She ran to Jack, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What took yah so long?" he groaned.

"Opportune moment, love, now let's get ya back to the Pearl, eh?"

"Em, I'm sorr-"

"Don't."

The walk back to the ship was dead silent.

'BOOM!'

"Oh MY GOD!"


	23. The Stick

Ch. 23 Realizing the Truth

Okay personally I didn't want to post until I got more reviews, because those are always nice, but Ashley said she'd kill me if I didn't post and I like keeping my soul and life especially the day before PIRATES. So here you go... oh wait disclaimer,

Okay here we go Disney not mine and Emily stuff mine. Yah know what this is my disclaimer for the rest of my story. And one day til PIRATES! AHHHHHHH! Except for you English people (you know who you are), who get to see it friggen' today! So yah onto my story- but one minute one of my reviewers (don't know if they want me to use their name) but anyway they said Ash and I were kind of childish, I'm okay with that, but Ash got defensive and her exact words were, "That is our life she's calling childish, we actually live like that" and we do so don't take offense of that( btw Ash was kidding and was not being a "Witch!").

"Oh MY GOD!" Ash screamed.

"Jack", Will came rushing to his aid, picking him off Emily's shoulders and onto his own.

"Captain", he mumbled, "Captain."

Everyone chuckle nervously; Will continued bringing Jack to his cabin. Ashley went about searching for blankets, bandages and Gordy the doctor, well the closest thing the ship has to doctor.

Emily watched from the deck as everyone went to help Jack. She couldn't move, it was like her spirit left her body and it was watching her stare after Jack. She couldn't do anything, just watch as the love of her life, or former, slipped away into pain. She also slipped into pain, undying pain and ache, heart ache.

Inside the Cabin

"OH LORD ALMIGHTY!" Jack yelled.

"Hold still", Gordy, the plump, wise doctor ordered, "Ashley?"

"Yes, Gordy?"

"Be a dear and fetch Jack some rum."

"Yes, yes be a dear and fetch dear ol' Jacky more rum", Jack perked up.

Ashley looked to him and smiled, "Coarse", with that she left the room.

"Now Will", Gordy turned his attention to Turner, "hold Jack still."

"Of coarse", he went to hold Jack.

"And no funny business", Jack added, waving a finger.

Will rolled his eyes, "Jack even when you're almost dyi-"

"-Got it! Got it! Got the rum!" Ashley shouted, running in the room. Almost tripping on her skirts.

"Ashley, you're a peach", Jack complimented her.

"Thank… you", she dragged out cautiously.

"Now, Ashley pour the rum onto Jack's wound", Gordy instructed.

Ashley immediately turned her attention from Jack to the doctor, nodding to him. She went to pour the rum when Jack started to protest.

"Now, now, children wait a minute; let us think about this situation. Ashley runs all over me ship to get more rum, only to waste it buy disinfectin' me wounds. At least let me down some, Gord", he looked at his crewman with big, pleading, desperate eyes.

"Fine. Ashley give the Captain his precious rum."

Ashley looked at the doctor just to make sure he was sure, then to Will and finally to the Captain. Jack had a huge grin on his face. Ashley had to laugh, she gave him the bottle.

"Hello, darling, been a long time since dear ol' Jack's enjoyed yah", he downed some, "I love you", he began to caress the bottle, while taking humongous gulps.

Gordy, Will and Ashley exchanged looks after they all rolled their eyes.

Within seconds the bottle was drowned, "Okay, what now?" Jack asked cheerfully.

"We clean your gash." Gordy began pouring the rum on the other bottles on a piece of cloth.

"Uggghhh. Ya sure, doc?"

"Yes, now William give him this", the doctor placed a wooden stick in Will's hands. Will gave the doctor a questionable look.

Unfortunately Jack saw the look Will gave the doctor, "Eunuch, woohee, over here. You put the stick in my mouth."

Will looked ashamed and put the stick in Jack's mouth. None the gently, "you know if you weren't so badly hurt", Will mumbled, "…. Smart ass."

Ashley chuckled.

"Okay, ready Jack?" Gordy asked ready to clean and stitch the wound.

"Am I ever?" Jack said unpleased.

"Here we go."

Ashley then decided to ask her question, "So… doctor why does he need the stick in his mou-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jack, bite, bite on the stick", Gordy instructed calmly.

"Oh", Ashley said embarrassed.

After the whole proceedure Jack was wrapped up tightly, thanks to Will and the doctor. And while they were bandaging him Ashley told him stories about her and Emily, when they would get in trouble as young'ens.

The doctor whipped his hands, "Now, that we're all done, is their anything you would like Jack?"

Ashley and Will looked to him. Ashley was still sitting on the bed and Will helping the doctor clean up.

"Well, Jack", Will inquired.

"Yes, tell us and we'll get it for you", Ashley added sweetly, hooking her arm around Will's waist.

Silence.

"Yah, get me my love Emily."

"Of coarse, Captain", Ashley smiled, she grabbed Williams's hands and they followed the doctor out the door. Gordy turned quickly and said he would be back in a few hours to change the bandage.

Back on deck

Em was steering the Pearl, something Jack taught her how to do. This is how she felt close to Jack with out actually being close or hurt. When Ashley walked up the steps, Em knew she was there but didn't care, se proceeded to look onwards. She was staring into the horizon, his horizon.

"Hey, girly, how have you been doing?"

Silence. Will was watching from the mast.

"So…um…are you going to talk to me?"

Silence.

"Alright, then", Ashley continued, "Ummmm… Jack would like it if you would visit him."

Emily turned her head, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Emily, it's alright, everything will be fine, shush", Ash cooed, hugging Emily close to her, "Shush, he's alright."

Emily just continued to cry. They were this way for minutes, "I'm such a fool."

"What? What are you talking about Emily?"

"Oh, Ashley, I provoke him, he hurts me, and I don't care. I don't even let him apologize, he doesn't want me, he doesn't want me. Why would he?" Em cried her shoulders shaking violently against Ashley's. "I'm an awful woman in love, too blind by her arrogance, why would he want me? I'm no good!" she sobbed some more.

"Oh, Emily", Ashley soothed, "of coarse he wan-"

"Emily, don't say such things!" Will interrupted, he made his way up the stairs to his women, "Don't you ever say such things!"

"Will", Ashley's voice was motherly, pleading him to understand Emily needing grieving time and that he needed to be kinder, "please", she begged.

"No! No! I've had it! You both love each other, yet won't admit it. Directly to each other. I knew he wasn't good for you. He's screwing the both of you up! Emily, he love's you so stop being such a whiner about it! The Emily I know would never let things like this happen. She always takes action! Go down there and tell him how you feel!" he shouted.

Emily looked up from Ashley's shoulder and stared at him blankly.

"Go on. Skip to", he suggested rudely.

Emily walked from Ashley with tears in her eyes and marched so she was right in front of Will. She just continued to stare into his eyes. "So what Will?" he tone low and calm, yet filled with tears, "so he can reject me. Throw me away after a while because he realizes that he needs me no longer. You have no clue how he feels for me! So don't even begin to tell me what I should-"

"Stop it!" he demanded.

'Slap!'

Emily slapped Will hard across the face. The huge red mark on his left cheek was proof.

"No, you stop it! I understand and accept the fact we were not meant to be together, forever, Will. He no longer needs me! He doesn't need to be around him and I don't need to be around him! Do you ever think it would have worked" Em yelled.

Ash watched in awe the whole time.

"Tell me this then Emily. If he didn't love you, why would he memorize your scents, laughs, smiles and touch? Why would he jerk all your emotions around without you realizing it? Why would he want to change himself for you? Seems to me that you love someone if you take the time to do that", Will whispered.

Em just looked at him with watering eyes again.

"Em, just go see him", Ash suggested.

"Okay, Okay", as she was leaving she turned around to the now hugging couple behind her, "Oh and thanks Turner. Sorry 'bout yer cheek!" She left skipping down to Jacks room. She opened the door. He lay there already asleep. Em just looked at him and smiled, he looked just like an angel. She crawled into the bed and cuddled beside him, pulling the covers over the both of them. Memorizing everything about him and finally settling down into his chest."Captain Jack sparrow, I'm absolutely head over heels in love with you", she whispered. She then fell into a deep sleep.

After a few minutes Jack woke up and blinked a few times, "I'm absolutely smitten' with you too, luv, trust me I love you too", he whispered back.

They then fell into a deep, peaceful sleep holding each other.


	24. The Truth

Ch.24 The Truth

OMG! Pirates was sooooooo good! Go and see it if you haven't! If you have, send me your opinions on it, good, bad whatever send me your thoughts.

Anyway story…… (remember I did the disclaimer forever so no more)….

"Okay, Jack sorry it took so long it's been more than a few hours huh? More like 24 hour- Oh sorry", Gordy whispered. Opening the door slowly seeing Em and Jack curled up together.

He quietly and gradually made his way to the bed to tend Jack's wound. He slowly started lifting the sheets off Jack's torso. He proceeded to clean his wound and put some cream on it and re-bandage it without Jack or Emily waking up. He smiled at the couple and walked out the door, shutting it successfully. He leaned against the frame, remembering his own lover, who was no longer alive, but he thought of her always. 'You've got a good one Sparrow', he thought, 'Keep her.' He then continued to make his way to the soon to be Turner couple.

Will was steering the ship, Ashley hugging him from behind, laughing at something he was telling her. When they both heard footsteps they turned their heads together.

"How's he doing, doctor?" Ashley asked.

"Fine, fine. I accidentally left them for a day then a few hours but he's fine, I gave him some pain reliever so he shouldn't below over or anything."

"What a relief", added Will.

"But it looks like they both needed some rest."

"Well, need we do anything, Gordy?" asked Ashley leaning her chin on Will's shoulder.

"No. He should be fine, he's got his angel to watch him", there was a pause of silence, "Well, see ya fine folks later." And Gordy was off.

"Looks like they found their soul in each other", Ashley whispered.

Will turned in her arms, after he tied a rope to the wheel, "Haven't we both", he added.

"Too true Will, too true", she kissed him on the nose.

"I love you, Ashley", he kissed her passionately, so passionately the devil himself would blush. Then he stared at her. Memorizing everything about her.

She locked her eyes with his and blushed, "What?"

"Nothing. Now how about we go and wake Jack and Emily and see what happens?"

"Great."

Will lead the way to Jacks cabin. His fingers laced with Ashley's when he stopped halfway to the cabin, turned and kissed her.

"And that was for?" she questioned.

"Nothing, I just love you."

"Oh."

"I can't wait to marry you, I really can't", he said.

"I know, I know, go on", she prodded.

"Right."

They continued their path and finally arrived at Jack's door.

"How do we wake them, then?"

"Sweetheart, have you learned nothing from living with Jack?"

"What could I possibly learn from Jack? Besides fowl language, rude comments and the wrong answers to mathematical question. Oh wait their was that one time, but I don't think that counts. But what else?"

"This", Will responded, he proceeded to shout at the door, "What? What do you mean the rums gone! How could that be! We loaded before we left to get the girls! Jack's not going to be happy!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh", came the reply from inside the cabin.

"That was good."

"Thank you", Will answered, "Now listen." He pressed his ear to the door. Ashley follows suite

Inside the Cabin

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh", Jack bolted straight up in his bed.

"Nooooo, don't move", Em replied to her pillow.

"Emily?" Jack asked confused.

"Yes", she said once again to her pillow.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here."

"Iff dibn't wanfft-"

"-What?"

Em sat up, "I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Oh, thank you."

"No worries", there was a long pause, "how ye feeling, Jack?"

"I hurt a bit."

"I would expect as much, you got run th-"

"Not like that luv, I mean here", he took her hand and placed it on his bare chest, over his heart.

"Oh", Em couldn't find any words to say.

Jack just looked into her eyes.

"Okay, I know I'm gonna sound like Ashley, but what?"

"Yer beautiful."

She blushed.

"Luv, I've something to tell you."

"Go on", she chided, holding both his hands in her own.

"It's about our tiff-"

"I'm sorry, forgive me for being insufferable."

"I have nothing to forgive, in fact I should be saying sorry, but that's not it."

"Oh, well then, what is it?"

"Very recently I have done some thinking, yes me thinking and I've realized that when you have something you love, you do everything possible to keep it. And Emily, I love yo-"

"Stop it", Em whispered.

"You-what?"

Em slowly turned from him, her eyes glazing a whole south, "I said 'stop it'. Please."

"Why?"

Em lifted her line of vision to meet chocolate brown eyes. '"Why?"', she repeated, "Because, you cannot possibly love me, so do not say you do. What we had was fun. I admit I would have liked for us to move into a deeper relationship, possibly marriage. But from the errors of **my** ways that would seem to be impossible."

"What do you mean I cannot love?!" Jack shouted jumping out of bed, groaning because of the pain.

"I mean", Em followed his actions, "yer Captain Jack Sparrow, wooer of women, a Casanova, a libertine of sorts. Jack it would be a great difficulty to bring only one woman to your bed for the rest of your life. I need the security of knowing I will be the only one! I'm scared Jack!"

"But I'll change for you. I love you."

Em's eyes pleaded with him, "How can ye, ye barely know me?"

"Emily I may not know much about you now, but we have the rest of our lives to figure out what we need about each other."

"But-"

"And I'll tell you what I do know", he was now almost whispering, "yer name is Emily Leanne Langley. Leanne after your mother who died at childbirth. Yer father's in the navy which is why he doesn't know yer gone. You've been raised by yourself. You love adventure and life and spontaneity and yet still need security", he cupped her cheek, caressing it with his thumb, "You have eight different smiles." He took his hand away and proceeded to hold up his fingers and wiggle them she laughed, "1 when yer uncomfortable, 1 when yer trying to be polite, 1 when yer scared, 1 when you think something is funny, 1 when yer sincerely happy, 1 when yer embarrassed, 1 to comfort yer friends when they need you and 1 when yer sad happy and feel for someone," he paused, "need I go on?"

She looked to the ground. He moved closer to her, so he was barely a few inches away.

His hand under her chin, "You have four laughs, yer eyes give you away like the oblivion and yet are mischievous, daring and loving. My past is unruly, yes. Yet I'd do anything to keep you. I'm willing to change completely for you. Em, my love, I can't bare to even look at another women no more as long as I have you."

There was a huge pause.

"You do. Have me that is", she smiled, that speech might have convinced her.

"I love you, Em. I love you, like Davy Jones loves the sea. Oh, God Em I love you."

He picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed and giggled. He kissed her hard on the mouth, this kiss was anything but gentle, but had no domination just pure love. Love people search there whole lives for. Love that was made special for the two of them and only them. True most people find love but can they say their love would last for centuries, be full of adventure and could they say they knew it from one kiss? Could they say that when they looked in their lovers eyes they could see their unborn children, their home and their love spreading through the lives of people they don't even know? Emily and Jack could.

He was holding her so tight to him, never wanting to let her go. As he twirled her around he was breathing in her scent, snuggling his head in her neck. Leaving a trail of kisses from her earlobe to the crook of her neck, whispering, 'my Emily', over and over again. She was just laughing in his ear, his favorite sound, her.

Then the stopped swinging, "Emily", he got down on one knee.

"Oh my, yes, yes", she said slightly fainty and in a small voice, reassuring herself of what was happening.

"Will ye marry me? Promise yerself to me as I will to ye? Will ye do me the honor of having the greatest love with you? Having the most beautiful women in me arms each night and rocking her to sleep on troubled nights, holding our baby with you and loving you 'til we conquer heaven's gates?"

"Yes Jack", she cried.

He looked up at her with loving eyes and remembered to put the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring, silver bans with a single white crystal in the middle, inscribed with 'a love forever'. She brought her hand up to inspect it some more. He got up and smiled and hugged her. He swung her around again, they kept swinging and swinging, and then he kissed her. A passionate kiss, coarse he stopped he'd get dizzy. But he kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth, only to be met by hers. It was a fervent kiss; he started rough but eventually slowed down, sucking on her bottom lip every so often taking a break from her mouth. But then he'd go back to tasting her, the roof of her mouth and her teeth and her tongue, he moaned, god he loved her.

"Jack", kiss, "I", kiss, "love", kiss, "YOU!" then she stopped and pressed her lips to his and smiled.

"As do I luv, as do I", he smiled back against her full, pink lips. Then he broke away still holding her, "I love you beyond the life of this world, beyond the heights of the sky and beyond the horizon of the sea."


	25. Sharing Happiness

Ch. 25 Sharing happiness

Sorry, it took me so long but you get your chap at 5:19 in the morning cause Ash has been jumping down my back, saying, "I hate writers like you, you always make me wait", don't worry she wasn't being a dork, she said it in a teasing tone. Love you Ash, okay here we go.

Outside the cabin door

"Awwwwwwwwwww!"

"Ashley, shush! I can't hear."

"Well, sorry", Ash said sounding annoyed he would shush her.

Inside the cabin Jack knew damn well that they were listening. He motioned with his thumb to the door. Emily soon caught on what he was signing about and was ready to play the game he had in mind.

Jack accentuated his tone, "OH, God, Emily. I love you sooooooooo much!"

"Oh, me too. I just hope that now that we're engaged we won't act like buffoons like the soon to be Turner couple act, ye know!" Em practically yelled through the door.

"Oh I do now!" Jack shouted facing the door, "Will, Will, Will, it's bloody sickening", Jack pretended to be Ashley, raising his voice.

"And all the", Em then reached a super high pitched voice, "My love, my love, my darling, my whatever sickening pet name I can find to call you like Peacock, yes my peacock", she screeched with high notes.

Jack turned to look at her, looking actually puzzled for a moment, "Who are you being, luv?"

How could he not get it she thought, "Will, darling, Will."

Jack pondered this for a moment, "Oh, that only seems right. I think that I'd talk that way to if I had my manly parts removed."

Jack and Emily turned to face the door, waiting for the wrath of Ashley and Will.

"Okay, that's it", the door swung open; "We know you know that we were listening!" Will shouted somewhat peeved.

"Yes and for the last time he has his reproductive parts", Ashley said sounding exasperated.

"Yes, I do", Will proceeded to pull down his pants but the buckle on his belt wouldn't loosen. Em and Jack turned red with laughter and Ashley just red with embarrassment.When he finally did pull his pants down, a gun fell out of the very front, exposing his long johns.

Em and Jack,"Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah", laughed for quite a while.

"He wears long johns hahahaha. Get some pride man", Emily managed to get out.

"That's where the bulge came from I knew it couldn't be real!" Jack laughed with Emily.

Will jokingly raised his sword to Jack's throat after securing his pants and putting the gun in a different place, "I'll kill you Jack, I could kick yer arse", Will sounded so real for a moment Jack didn't think he was kidding. Which he was.

Jack as well pulled out his sword, they were ready to duel for old time sakes when-

"Jack leave him be."

"That's right", Ash nodded her head.

"'sides it's not like ye can remove anythin'"

Ash nodded her head again, "Heeeeyyyy, that wasn't very nice."

Em rolled her eyes and smiled.

Jack laughed uncontrollably.

Will lowered his sword, "Emmmiiillllllly"; he dragged out like a whining child.

She grinned sheepishly at him, "Sorry, mate."

Ashley didn't look to happy, she walked over to Emily, "You bitch!"

Em wasn't perturbed, "Whore!"

"Prostitute!"

"Slut!"

"Tart!"

"Ladies", both men chided.

"Shut it", were both answers.

"Mutt", Ashley said.

Now Emily looked upset, "You really think so?"

"Nah, Em yer beautiful as always."

"Awww thanks you too Ash", both the girls started hugging.

"What the Hell just happened?" Jack asked perplexed.

"Don't ask me I know nothing about women."

"'cept, that you share the same part, eh", Jack chuckled.

"Seriously Jack, it's over, it's not funny anymore", Will said completely stern.

Jack looked at him, "No, no it's not", he started to chuckle again.

Will glared evilly at him however they both quieted down to see what would happen to the ladies.

"Ash, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm getting married. To Captain Jack Sparrow!" Em screeched.

Jack laughed at her excitement, true he was excited too but the way she said it.

"I know, me too! Just not to Jack, thank God!"

"Hey."

"Em he's great but I could never handle him plus I love Will."

"Sounds fair."

"We're gonna be wives", the screamed in unison.

It was at that point they were talking about gowns and food and music for the ceremony.

Jack looked to Will then spoke up, "Ladies", he said glancing at Will, Will kicked him, "OW! Ideas are good", he flared at Will for hurting him, "but we must put them into action. What say you, we got weddings to plan!" he cheered.


	26. Two weddings and no Funeral part 1

"Ch. 26 Two Weddings and no Funeral part 1

Sorry it took so long to update, exams. Anyway here we go. I'm not gonna check for mistakes and Ash wanted it up fast so thank her.

Ashley paced nervously inside the church prayer room. Her long, white, lacy, veil trailing behind her beautiful white gown. Her pink roses in one hand, her other hand to her forehead. She was taking deep breaths. Her curly brown hair tied up in a bun with the occasional curl bouncing in her face, where she would swat it away with irritation. Her focus trailed on the floor. The door opened and closed. She shifted her vision, Emily walked in.

"Alright today is the day, luv", she cried a bit, "I'm loosing my best friend", Emily fanned her eyes, she sighed. "Ye look lovely, Mrs. Turner", she smiled.

"Oh, Em", Ash cried.

The two of them gathered each other up in a hug.

"I love you, Ash."

There was a long pause, then Ashley started to cry, "Em I'm scared. What if? I just, I-I , Lord I've lost my tongue."

Em gathered Ash, put her head on her shoulder and let her cry.

"Shhhhhhhh, shhhhhhh, why ya scared, ye've know him half yer life and there's no doubt he love's you". Ashley looked at Emily. They looked at each other for a while, "Why ye scared?" Em asked again.

There was a long pause again, "What if he doesn't love me, what if?-"

"No, don't say that! You can't live in the what ifs!"

"What, ifs make me prepared", Ashley whispered.

"No, sweetheart, no they don't they make you scared."

Ashley cried some more, but it was a giggly cry.

"Now", Emily took hold of Ashley's head and whipped away the tears, "Yer gonna go out there and be the best damn bride he's ever seen", and quickly added, "Hopefully the only." Ashley giggled while nodding her head, "And make Elizabeth completely envious of everything you have; him, your breasts, your love…." Em grinned wickedly, "and your breasts."

Ash laughed again, I can't believe my parents don't know I'm going to walk down the aisle alone."

'Knock!', 'Knock!', 'Knock!'

"Can I come in?"

"Sure Jack", Ashley yelled.

"Jack she's dressed, ya know, ye're not gonna get a free peep show", Em joked.

"Haha, very funny, darling", Jack laughed sarcastically and kissed Emily on the cheek.

Emily turned to Ash, "I thought it was", she whispered.

Jack wrapped his arms around Emily. Emily smiled. Then he moved away and stood in front of Ashley.

"Now luv, I heard ye had no one to give ye away."

"No, Captain."

"Will ye let me do the honors."

Ashley smiled, "Of coarse."

---------

Emily made her way down the aisle of the church. It was a small church in the middle of the Caribbean somewhere in a tiny port. An old friend of Jack's preformed the ceremony. He was an actual priest. It was quaint. All their friends, the crew and very close family. Everyone was told not to tell. They didn't want it getting out that they were getting married. For sake of the navy and her family coming after them. Then Jack walked Ashley down the aisle. She was stunning, when she stopped in front of Will. Jack lifted off her veil and went to stand beside Will.

----------

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today", began the priest.

-----------

"I William Benjamin Turner take thee Ashley Elizabeth Barrie to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death to us part", William spoke with a huge grin on his face. With affection and love shimmering in his eyes.

"Now Ashley repeat after me. I Ashley Elizabeth Barrie take thee William Benjamin Turner to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death to us part."

Ashley inhales slowly and takes a deep breath, tears riming her eyelids, "I Ashley Elizabeth Barrie take thee William Benjamin Turner to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death to us part."

The priest declared, "You may kiss the bride."

Will and Ashley poisily linked their lips together. Emily began to cry. The Turners kiss was so unbelievable. It was so full of love that they both shared. Everyone in the sanctuary could feel the love radiating from that kiss. It was undeniable they would love each other for eternity. The kiss lasted forever Will gently sucking on her bottom lip, easily pushing his tongue into her mouth. It was so romantic.

"I know present to you Mr. and Mrs. William Turner. May God purify your love."

The reception

'Clink', clink', 'clink'

Everyone turned to Emily and Jack.

"Ummmm, could we have your attention", Jack asked Jack had his arm securely around Emily's waist.

"Yes, I'd like to make a speech, please."

Everyone quieted down.

"Go ahead love", Jack pushed.

"Ummmmmm….." En cleared her throat, "I've known Ashley since I was a toddler and dear William since I was eight. There is a lot I could mention about this wonderful couple. In all the nineteen years of my life I've seen lots. But never have I seen a love as great as theirs. I have seen them both grow to each other and I'm gonna start crying again",

"It's alright, love."

"Thanks. But, oh let your undying passionate love spread through the seas and sail the waves of adventure. Let those who have never known love feel yours and let those who do know love learn from yours. Here's to the happy couple.

Ashley and Will were dancing. Listening to the sound of the violin Johnny was playing and the sound of each others hearts and breaths. Both knowing that as long as they had each other nothing could split their two hearts apart. And knowing that true love, their love was everything. Not only a comforting hand, a pleasuring kiss but a satisfying void filled knowing they had each other.


	27. Two Weddings and a Funeral part 2

Ch. 27 Two Weddings and no Funeral part 2

Okay here it is, btw please review,

4 Months Later

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm getting' married today! Oh my god!" Em cried panicked.

"Em, it will be alright", Ashley comforted, sitting on the corner of her bed. They were in Ashley and Will Turners cabin. The ceremony was being preformed on the ship by an old friend of Jack's. Mr. Gibbs. He was an old acquaintance who went through everything with him, but recently he got married and left the ship. Emily and Jack both decided that it would be good to have him perform the ceremony considering he was sooooo close to Jack. When Ashley heard of this she insisted he become a priest, she wanted her friends to have a real wedding.

Considering the happenings Emily was running late for her own wedding. Will came downstairs to wait with his wife while Emily went through her little…spas.

"I can't do this! I can't do this! I won't do this!" Emily calmed sitting on the other edge of the bed, then bounced up again almost hyperventilating. She wasn't good with change.

"Emily, settle down", Will answered hugging his wife.

"'Settle down!' 'Settle down!' You settle down EUNECH!"

"Emily, trust me he's not a eunuch", Ashley said with a dazed look in her eyes, smiling pleasantly at Will who was smiling back.

"Ohhhhhhh gross."

"Will, why don't you leave me with Emily please", Ash asked sweetly.

"Alright love", he kissed her.

"I don't think Jack will want to kiss me when I smell like I vomited. And when he asks why I smell like that, I'll tell him you two made me sick to my stomach with all your gaagaaing."

"Emily, when you're a newly wed you'll be doing the same thing."

"It's been four months, Ash."

"Trust me", Ashley smiled, "You'll still be like this, now Will shoo", Ashley pushed Will out of the door and laid against it, she looked supportingly at Emily.

"I need to get out of this gown. I can't breath. I can't breath. Oh Satan in hell I can't breath!"

"Emily, will you calm down. He loves you."

"How do you know?" Em snapped, undoing the back buttons of her gown.

"This is Captain Jack Sparrow we're talking about", she paused and looked at Emily unbuttoning her dress. She walked over to the bride to do them back up. Emily kept trying to stop her but Ashley hit her hands numerous times and Emily gave up. Resuming her sentence Ashley continued, "I mean this is a man that has slept with many a number of women."

Emily gave Ashley a bored look over her shoulder, "That makes me feel so much better, the butterflies they just flew away, thank you."

"I meeeaaaan, Jack could have any number of women he could ever want. He doesn't have to be married, hell", Emily chuckled, "he doesn't even have to love, he's a pirate for God's sake and yet he chooses to marry **_and _**love you. That says a lot about his commitment to you, if you ask me?"

"I didn't ask", Emily mumbled.

"'xcuse me?"

Emily ignored her, "But what if-"

"A great pirate, women, friend and soon to be wife once told me you can't live in the what ifs, they don't make you prepared but scared. Now let us put this veil on your beautiful head. Will's waiting outside to walk you down the aisle." Ashley turned to walk away but Emily grabbed her arm.

"Ashley…."

"Yes, what is it, Mrs. Sparrow?"

"Ashley, would you walk me down the aisle. I mean my father's not here and all and I'd like for my best friend who I've loved me whole life to give me away." Em chocked out.

Ashley started to cry, "It has only been now that I've noticed your grammar is so distraught." Both girls laughed and Ashley started crying again.

Emily whipped away her tears, "Shouldn't I be the one crying, luv."

"Yes", Ashley chuckled again, "to both, about the father walking down the aisle thing."

They opened the cabin doors together, Emily looked at Will, "William, I am ready to be a married women. I want to marry my love. Jack."

"Funny, he just said the same thing. Only he said Emily instead of Jack."

Em laughed as Will stuck out his arm so Emily could take it.

"C'mon let's go."

-------------

The three of them walked down the aisle. Each step by slow step.

The ship was decorated beautifully, covered in white linens, flowers, chairs and a charming white arc. There was Jack, a handsome pirate King in all his glory. He dressed just for her, he didn't have too she would have accepted him either way, but he decided that a stolen suit and his hair pulled back would be wonderful for her; he stood with Gibbs beside him. They were anchored on the small island Jack was governor of, where they would hold the reception. Emily looked beautiful; she was wearing a long white lacy train on her decorative dress. Her veil was covering her long, golden blond locks. She wore her hair half down. Each step she took she was surer that Jack was her soul, not soul mate but soul. She finally came to a stop. Will lifted her veil; both Ashley and him kissed her cheek and stood in their respective places. Then Em looked at Jack and he took her hands.

"Ye look ravishing, love," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her up the arc.

She chuckled.

Gibbs started the ceremony, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the love between this man and this woman."

"And do you Jack Alexander Sparrow take thee Emily Leanne Langley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live, til death do you part, before God?"

"I sure as Hell do!" Jack exclaimed.

Emily cried and laughed at the same time.

"Then take this ring as a token of your love and place it upon her left and."

Jack did so. Emily's heart melted as he placed the cool simple ring on her finger.

"Now Emily Leanne Langley, do you take Jack Alexander Sparrow to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live, til death do you part, before God?"

Em's chocolate brown eyes glistened as she smiled, that always made Jack's heart skipped a beat. He truly loved this woman.

"I do."

"Take this ring as a token of your love and place it upon his left hand."

Emily did so.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jack didn't need to be told twice. His hands hugged Emily's hips as his lips met her own. The crew hollered and whistled. The romantic fairy tale kiss lasted forever.

"Jack, save some for the wedding night!" someone form the crew yelled.

Jack smiled and Emily blushed, he took her hand.

"Ladies and gents I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow! Who would have thought?" Gibbs mumbled.

Jack smiled at Gibbs and Emily winked at him. Then Emily smiled at Jack and kissed him. The newly wed couple made their way down the aisle to the reception hand in hand, each finger laced with another.

Reception

Everyone was seated at a table. Jack with Emily on his lap and a bottle of rum in his hand. He proceeded to clink his bottle, summoning everyone to settle down. He pulled Emily off him and pulled her up to him as he stood. His arm around her waist and his hand tied with hers behind her back. "Gents, Ladies, I'd like to make a speech", he turned to Emily, "Love; there's not much I can say except I love you. Before you, my life was spent searching for something…someone. Than through a miracle of God, I was given you." Emily smiled and he smiled back to her. "I know we will have troubles, but as long as I have you, those issues will seem a gift because at least I'll be with you. But through those troubles I know we will fix it, because we love each other. Every moment spent with you is a treasure, a gift, a pleasurable passing. I want to rock children to sleep with you and grow old gracefully with you, and I want to take on the world with you and only you. I can never even pretend to have a life without you. Every day I wonder why me, but hey don't fix what ain't broke, right?"

Everyone laughed.

"But I'd like to say thank you….for loving me", then he mouthed, "Thank you."

She smiled once again to him, and then pressed her lips to his. Her tongue elegantly slipped into his mouth and he didn't even fight so he could win. He let her conquer and accepted. Willingly. They kept kissing for a while, eventually she settled for sucking on his bottom lip and once more slipping her tongue in his mouth. Then tehy parted, her lips still glued to his she spoke, "To us."

Everyone cheered for the happy couple.

Emily continued pulling her lips away from his, instead she pressed her forehead to his, "To the life we live and the love we have. May our love succumb hell, the depths of the sea, the heights of heaven, the strength of men and the-"

"The waves of the horizon", Jack finished for his wife.


	28. A Pregnancy or Two and maybe some Births

Ch. 28 A Pregnancy or Two and maybe some Births

OMG!!!!! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while you know summer and what not. Anyway I'm going to update the last few chapters because Ash and I are going away this weekend and she'll kill me if I don't put them up. She keeps telling I will have a whole bunch of fangirls chasing me down or something like that ( I can't remember because sometimes I tune her out) love you Ash, anyway we will proceed here we are……..

11 months later

"Should I tell him?" Em whispered to Ash.

"It's important he knows."

'Thump', 'Thump', 'Thump', Jack came running down the stairs.

"Here's your chance", Ash got up to leave. She went towards the door of the cabin. Jack and Emily's cabin to be more precise.

Jack opened the door, "Oh, Ashley, dear William told me to tell you, he is and I quote, "Absolutely dying with having to be with his child and desperately needs your help she is…at it again."' He finished with a finger to his chin.

Ashley laughed, "Thank you Jack. I was on my way anyway. I just can't understand how a grown man like Will can't change the diaper of such a little baby like Megan Elizabeth?"

"It's not that", Jack answered blankly, "He's crying." Jack said trying to make his way to his wife, but Ashley was blocking the door.

"He's crying?"

"They both are."

"Oh god", Ashley was running out of the cabin and across the hall to her room.

Jack looked over at Emily, once Ashley was gone and wiggled his eyebrows. Newlyweds. Emily shook her head.

His face fell but he kissed her cheek, "Alright, luv, now that I'm done being a messenger and now that I know you don't want to I have a ship to run."

"Uh, Jack, darling, before you go can I talk with you please?"

Jack was about to make a sly suggestive comment but knew her tone of voice was serious, "Sure, luv."

"Ummmm, you might wanna sit down."

Jack completely bewildered and now somewhat scared sat on the bed and looked up at Emily with frightened eyes.

She laughed and held his hands while she sat next to him. "Jack, I-I-I- I'm late", she finally spat out.

"Late?" Jack looked puzzled, "For what darling? We're on a ship you can't really go anywhere." He said seriously looking in her eyes.

Now Emily looked puzzled. She shook her head, "No, no, I'm late. The umm train of curses hasn't come yet." She said trying to send the message with her eyes. This one did not catch on quick. He was mouthing 'train of curses', when he yelled, "You're PREGANANT!!!!!!!"

Emily was shocked by his outburst and was at a lost for words, "Yes", she said meekly.

He picked her up and swung her around. She could see now he was ecstatic. They were both laughing and both excited and yelling.

Jack then just stopped swinging and set her down and kissed her, "Luv, you've given me the best gift. I love you so much thank you."

Emily looked astounded, "I thought you said my body was the best gift?"

"Okay second, not that they have places or anything."

Emily laughed. Jack got down on his knees and put his ear to Emily's tummy. He started talking to the unborn baby. Emily laughed again. Jack got up and kissed her again.

Well let's just say that night was spent…celebrating. wink, wink.

3 months later

Emily was big, but not that big. She and Ashley were in the kitchen preparing dinner for the crew. There was going to be a party. Both women were happy but Emily was kind of upset because she couldn't drink. Which is a good thing because she was going to have a happy healthy baby it was decided.

"So'd yah hear Gordy's son's coming aboard the ship."

"No I didn't why?" Ash asked.

"Something bout learning to be like his father while having freedom. Yahdi yahdi yahdi Jack told me while we were in bed and I was about to fall asleep, so the information is somewhat not there."

Ashley laughed.

"But I do know he's already well on his way to being like his dad. Gordy told me when I was not about to sleep, but apparently looks like him, acts like him and all that", Emily says while finishing the roast.

"Huh, anyways thought of any names for the baby?"

"No but still thinking. I hope it's a boy to be just like his daddy."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Do we really need another one of those?" she mumbled. Emily hit her, "I just want a little boy who is just like his daddy, that's all."

"Or a little angel just like her mommy", Jack had just entered the galley, Will following close behind with his 18 month old daughter Megan on his shoulders.

Ashley smiled, "I'm glad you're here Jack, have a seat." Ashley pulled a seat out a seat.

Jack sat down; Ashley motioned for Emily to sit down as well. She sat on Jack's lap his hands resting on her stomach. Jack whispered in Emily's ear, "Uh oh."

She laughed quietly and leaned back into him.

Will went over to stand by his wife.

"Emily, Jack, Unborn baby who is destined to be like his drunken father", Ashley started.

Jack stared at her, his face fell, "Not nice."

Ashley giggled and so did Emily; she turned around and just kissed his cheek. He went about smiling again.

"Ashley and I are expecting another child", finished Will.

Emily's mouth hung open.

Jack whispered in her ear, "They're almost as busy as us."

She smiled but she knew no one would ever be a "busy" as them. I mean she married Jack Sparrow and she herself loved sex just as much as him, so his statement was false and he knew it. But Emily got up with the help of Will's hand and hugged them both. Jack did too.

"How far along are you both?" Asked Emily.

"A month and a half", they said in unison.

6 months later

Megan turned two years old yesterday. The whole crew was on deck celebrating. They were docked at Emily and Jack's wedding island. Gordy's son mark had been with them for three months and was learning quite well from his father will enjoying the liberties of being a pirate. It was the evening now and the two couples we're sitting out on deck looking at the stars, they were still docked. Emily was huge and Ashley was almost as big. They laid in the laps of her lover. They were all laughing.

"Hahahahahahhaahahha", Emily laughed, her face dropped, "Oh no!"

"What luv, do you have to pee again?"

The turners looked concerned they knew what was happening.

Emily placed a hand to her stomach, "Jack it's time!"

"Now?"

"Now!"

Jack stood up and helped his wife he then noticed water on the floor; he made a face, "Alright darling let's go."

They were in Jack's cabin, Emily on the bed, waling, screaming and crying.

"Oh Goo-o-d-d-d-d-d-d! OWWWWWW!"

"Emily, breathe", Ashley instructed and Emily glared at her.

"Emily would you like anything?" Asked Will sweetly.

"A new asshole to piss me off with questions would be nice, oh and Jack my HUSBAND!"

Its true Emily was on edge but she was delivering a baby. Will held her hand and Ashley the other. Jack was outside listening to his wife scream. He almost vowed never to touch her again to prevent the pain but decided against it because she was just too beautiful. Gordy was in their helping deliver, hi son taking notes.

"Emily, push, push, harder, one more time."

"LIAR!" she yelled.

"C'mon", the doctor said calmly.

"Oh dear, lord."

"What is it Ashley?" asked Will.

"It's too early."

"What is?" he asked again.

"The baby."

"Oh, GOD!" Em screamed.

"Mark take Miss Ashley to her room, Will you go too. Will send Jack in." Gordy instructed his voice still steady.

They all did what they were told. Jack ran in, he gripped Emily's hand with both his and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Emily, one more time!" yelled Gordy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

'Crying'

Emily collapsed, Jack kissed her forehead again. Gordy wrapped up their baby in a blanket. He placed the baby in Emily's arm.

"Well, Captain, Emily, you're parents of a handsome, healthy baby boy."

Emily started to cry. This baby was a symbol of their love. Jack looked at his son in amazement. Jack helped Gordy remove Emily from the bed to clean the sheets and put clean ones in. The whole time Emily crying with her boy. Their boy in her arms.

Gordy left the room and Jack scooted into the bed with Emily wrapping his arms around her. "Well, mommy, what's his name?"

Emily smiled up at Jack, "Nathen Christopher Sparrow."

"I like it. Welcome to life of a pirate-"

"And a good man", Emily kissed Jack's nose.

"-Nathen Christopher Sparrow."

"I love you so much", she smiled.

Jack leaned down and kissed her passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, licking the sides of her mouth with his tongue and then settling with messaging her tongue with his own. Almost wanting to move their son and take her right there. Even thought there son was there they still did it, he would have to get used to it. But they stopped and smiled at their son.

"Would you like to hold him, daddy?"

"Yes", Jack held him. His son reached out to grab his finger and Jack felt a small tear slide sown his face. There is no better overwhelming feeling than knowing you created life with your one and only love, Jack thought. "He has your eyes, you know?"

"And your beautiful smile."

They spent the night like that, playing with their baby, kissing everyone and…..listening to Ashley's screams.

Turners Cabin

"One more, Mrs. Turner", instructed Mark.

Will joined in, "Breath."

"I know how to BREATH, god-damn-it, ahhhhhhhhh!"

'Crying!'

"A beautiful baby boy Mr. and Mrs. Turner", Mark placed the child in her Arms. After the bed got cleaned up.

Ashley smiled and Will briefly kissed her lips, as Ashley always said they had propriety.

"So Mrs. Mommy Turner, will he have a name?"

"Zachary."

"I quite like that. Does he have a middle name?"

"I don't know, you choose."

"Jack, Zachary Jack Turner."

"Welcome to the world Zachary Jack Turner", Ashley smiled.

Mark opened the door to leave when Megan (She was being watched by the crew they loved her) ran in, "Mommy, daddy, is this dah baby?"

Mark smiled and left silently wishing the turners the best.

"Yes Megan", Will answered.

She jumped on the bed.

"Be gentle", Will instructed but she only kissed her brother's face.

"Hello……..brover."

"Zachary", Ashley said sweetly watching both her children.

"Hello Zachavie."

Her parents laughed. So each family spent their night in bliss. Cherishing everything and one they had,


	29. A Life Soon After

Ch. 30 A Life Soon After

Okay one more chapter after this, tear so I post now and I get Ash off my back (not literally though) hahaha wow I'm pathetic anyway without further ado.

6 years later

"Owwww, Nate, that hurts", Shayna Adrianne Sparrow yelled. Nate's four year old sister.

"Owww, Shayna! Don't!"

They were playing pirates in there cabin when Emily walked in. "Shayna, Nate, what'd I say? If you're gonna fight, do it right!" Emily ran over to them, and tickled them crazy.

"Mama! Mama!" Nate yelled giggling.

"Mummy, your tickling me!" Shayna laughed breathy.

"Really", Emily asked sitting up, putting a finger to her chin, "I guess I'll stop", Emily crossed her legs looking bored, getting the dirt out from under her finger nails.

"Shayna Adrianne?"

"Yes Nathen Christopher?"

"Get her!" the little boy yelled.

"Noooooooo! Hahahahaha!" Emily wailed. At that moment the tables turned and her children tackled her to the ground tickling her.

Jack came down to show his kids the dolphins silently gracing there way through the waves when he saw his beautiful wife and two amazing children on the floor laughing while the physically attacked their mother with little tickling fingers. He leaned against the door frame smiling, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Emily managed to get up. She ran around the room of her kids, their children following close behind. Chasing her.

"Stop", she said loudly, putting out her hands in defense mode.

"What mommy?" Shayna asked innocently. Her curly little blond curls bouncing.

"What is it mum?" Nate asked somewhat worried.

"I sense a Pirate Captain. Should we attack him?"

They all turned to Jack.

"Oh bugger", Jack was now running around the room from his family. His family. Jumping over beds and what not. Then Emily tackled him.

"Good job, mummy!" yelled Shayna, she jumped on her daddy, adding to his wait.

"Oooooof!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" charged Nate adding to the doggy pile.

"Oooooof!"

"You know you love us", Emily whispered in his ear. She then turned into him and kissed him. Their children making kissy faces. Emily plunged her tongue into his mouth, teasing him thoroughly.

Nathen started making gross faces.

"Are we going to have another baby, mum?" asked Shayna.

Let's just say Emily and Jack had no problem showcasing their love for their children. No matter how badly it might have scarred them.

Emily kept kissing him passionately till Jack felt he could take no more. "Okay time for bed!" he yelled. He stood up taking Emily with him, grasping her hand tightly in his.

Em laughed. Man this man was frequent they just made love this morning, but no matter what he always had energy for her. Even with the changes her body endured he still loved her the exact way she was, no matter what. And he made sure to make sure she knew that. He would always love her no matter what.

"But dad, it's too early", whined Nate. You didn't have to convince Shayna she was already in her bed, thumb in mouth.

"Nate, son, you'll learn when you're Captain Jack Sparrow, you can do anything", Jack said as he carried his son to his bed.

Emily kissed Shayna, tucked her in and swapped places with Jack as he moved to give another kiss to his other child Shayna. Emily kissed Nate and tucked him in too. Emily and Jack were standing in the doorway when their children said their prayers. Hey just cause they were pirates did not mean they could not be religious.

While they were leaving Nate called out, "You know what dad? I'm gonna be a Captain just like you."

"You do that Nate", Jack said appreciatively. "We love you kids. Goodnight."

"Love you too", both the children whispered back to their parents.

Jack guided Emily to their cabin kissing. Never breaking the kiss, his hand on her ass the entire time supporting it because her legs were wrapped around his waist. They were fervently sucking on each others lips. His tongue messaging her own tongue roughly. They were both fighting for dominance. They eventually found the door to their cabin Jack kicked it open and kicked it close. The lock was heard and soon were the giggles that escaped from Emily's mouth.

Meanwhile in the Turners cabin, there were three children all tucked into bed.

"Mommy, why can't we have a bedtime story?" asked Ashley and Will's last Melany.

"Because Mel", dragged Megan, "it's bedtime." Megan is the oldest so naturally she was more mature puts Will. Which is a nice term for bossy.

"Well, maybe, daddy will want to tell the story?" Ashley recommended.

As if in light year speed Megan, Zachary and Mel were all in there parents bed. Will wasn't even in there.

Ashley walked in laughing last, "Alright children hide in the covers. We'll surprise him alright."

"Yes mommy", they all yelled.

The door swung open and in walked Will, he had just finished his shift, "Hello, sweetheart", he kissed his wife. And what was supposed to be an innocent kiss turned into a passionate inspiration. The kiss that had a bit of groping involved lasted for a while. Until they both heard giggles followed by Zach making gagging noises. Will stopped as did Ashley; with their lips still somewhat attached they both turned their heads.

"What is it?" Will laughed with his mouth still on Ashley's lips.

"We want you to tell us a story, dad", Zach said. Will moved over to his son.

"Mommy, said you'd want to daddy", Melany answered in her sweet voice.

"Oh she did, did she?" Will cocked an eyebrow at Ashley.

"C'mon daddy, please?" whined Megan.

"Alright", he climbed into the bed, "You coming, Ashley?"

"Uh huh."

All their children giggled as the whole family settled under the covers trying to make themselves comfortable. They finally all settled. Will in the middle holding Meg and Mel in his arms and Ashley on the side while Zach rested at the foot of the bed. All of them waiting to be told a story.

"Okay, which story?" asked Will.

"The one about the princess", Chirped their littlest one.

"No, Mel, the one about the magic mermaid." Meg said excited.

"You're both babies. How about the one with the blacksmith and the lady? I like all the sword fights and the pirates." said Zach.

"Ah my personal favorite", Ashley commented.

"Mine too", Will added kissing the top of each of his children's head, "now once upon a time their was a beautiful girl named-"

"Ashley. Right daddy?"

"Right Melany and Ashley was the daughter of a respectable Captain in the king's navy. Now Ashley was on a trip with Auntie Emily. I was about eight or so when I saw her, about your age Meg."

She giggled and snuggled closer to her father.

"And I knew we would love each other and I would marry her. Except there was this evil witch-"

"Elizabeth", all their children chimed.

"Right. And she was trying to use her powers to bewitch me and steel me from this goddess……."


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alright it's finally here, I'm so sad it's done for, caput, sobbing sounds thank you all for reading my story it is such a nice feeling to know people like my work, ok so here we go……

It's been years since their adventures. The couples were now well into their fifties Emily and Jack had seven children; Nathen Christopher, Shayna Adrian, Jonathan William, Ayden Michael, Aleah Nicole, Dallen Bradley and Dana Aliannna. All their children are grown and living all over the world. All of them have become pirates. Nate the Captain of the Black Pearl happily married to Melany Samantha Turner.

The Turners stopped having children after Mel. Zack married Aleah.All of the Turners ended up marrying Sparrows.

Dallen was quite like his father for a while, until Jack had a little talk about respect and he kind of changed. He is now married and completely devoted to his wife.

Everyone of those children have pirate blood in them and everyone pursue it. They may be caught up in their own families but they make it a point to get back to their parents at least once every few months for family reunions.

When Jack retired from pirating (literal sense) he built a house for Emily and him on a small island. On the other side of the port. Ashley and Will built there as well.

They all live happily with no regrets and wants. They have everything they will ever need. A roof over their heads, a love that always burns and the beauty of life. Their is not one time when any of them do not thank God for their lives, their love, their children, their house, their adventures, and their horizon.


End file.
